


Korrasami Month 2019

by DessiJ



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dogs, F/F, First Meetings, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessiJ/pseuds/DessiJ
Summary: A collection of drabbles(?) for Korrasami month, 2019. I'm writing this as I go so... expect fluff, angst, feelings and gayness I suppose.





	1. Day 1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Korrasami discord friends!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Korrasami+discord+friends%21).



> First Korrasami fic written by me. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> (and I hope I beat my laziness and finish it)

 Korra and Asami had been dating for a while now. Almost a month. And they've known each other for two month more. Life was perfect, the dates were romantic, the nights were fun. 

 But! Korra had one secret. One friend Asami hadn't met yet. And she was worried about her reaction. 

 Because, see, her friend was... A bit wild. Loved hugs and pats. Was very affectionate. Could even jump on someone if she really liked them, even if it was their first meeting. 

 That behaviour sometimes scared people. Korra's previous girlfriend broke up with her because of that friend and her last boyfriend wanted her to ditch them. 

 So yeah, Korra was a biiiit worried. Nervous. Scared. Did she mention worried? Yes. 

 A few days ago, on their previous date, Korra had made a mistake. Slipped up. Forgot she had to be careful. 

 'Naga loves the summer.' She had said. They were talking about their favourite seasons, a bit random. 'She loves it when we go out and play in the park.' 

 'Go out and play? What exactly are you playing?' Asami asked, arching up one elegant eyebrow. 

 Korra had somehow managed to evade the trouble, promising she would introduce them some other day. 

 That wasn't really evading the trouble though, was it? 

 And today was that some other day. 

 'Oi, listen here!' Korra whispered, holding Naga's big head in her hands. 'Please behave today, okay? Don't run, don't lick, don't jump. Please. Asami is really important to me. You know I would never leave you for someone else. But please, behave today. I promise, you can have two bowls of food tonight, just be nice to Asami.' Naga gave a small growl. Korra sighed. 'Asami! I told you about her. The beautiful rich girl with jade green eyes.' 

 After a short glaring fight, Naga finally gave a small bark which Korra took as an affirmative. The girl nodded too, patting Naga's head 

 'Thanks.' She murmured, going to the hall to put on her shoes. 

 You see, this friend of Korra's, Naga, was actually... A dog. A very big dog. Very nice dog. Cuddly, happy, fluffy and with one big, wet tongue to lick people's faces with. 

 Twenty minutes later Korra and Naga were at the nearby park, one anxiously waiting for her girlfriend while the other happily ran after a stick. 

 'You should've warned me your friend was four-legged and had a big tail.' A smug voice came from Korra's left, so close she felt the breath on her ear. 

 The girl jumped, not having noticed Asami walk up to her. Then cold sweat ran down her back. Warned? 

 ' Um...' She couldn't even say anything before Naga came back running. 

 'Hey! Hello, nice to meet you.' Asami kneeled down to be at Naga's level. She didn't calculate it right, now she had to look up at the dog. 

 Korra couldn't do anything but put her hand on Naga's back and nudge her a bit. The dog immediately took the hint and lifted her right paw which Asami promptly took and lightly shook. 

 'That's Naga.' Korra mumbled. 

 'Naga. It's nice to meet you.' Asami smiled. 'May I?' She asked Korra, lifting her hand to pet the big white head. After a nod from her girlfriend, the black-haired girl lowered her palm onto the fluffy fur. 

 So far her girl was behaving well. Naga, Korra meant. Not Asami. Well... Yeah. She let out a breath, calming down a bit. Then she tensed again at Asami's next words. 

 'Naga, next time tell Korra to introduce you properly, not worry me and make me imagine her 'playing' with some _friends_.' 

 Korra choked on her breath. A small 'sorry' was all she could mumble, blushing. 

 The small park date they had ended up as one of Korra's most favourite. And, imagine that, eventually Asami and Naga got so close, sometimes Korra was getting jealous of the attention she was not receiving. 


	2. Day 2: Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late but still... uni is killing me, sorry

 Korra wasn't much into reading. Asami was. Korra wasn't much into writing either. Asami kept a diary... if that counted as writing.

 But recently Korra had decided she needed to be more romantic. Yes, she and Asami were together all the time, went on dates, met with friends, had fun. Korra was worried tough. What if Asami got bored of that? 

 So Korra decided to change things up and try to be more romantic. But not in the cliche way other people did it with flowers, serenades and candle dinners. She chose writing, the thing she was probably the worst in.

 Love letter? No, that was cliche too. And a lot of writing of things she could say herself. A card? No, it wasn't Asami's birthday, that would be stupid. A story? Of what? That would make no point. What else was left?

 Poetry. The one that needed the most thinking. Rhyming. And actually sounded the most romantic. Even Korra who wasn't into literature knew a lot of people in the past used poetry to convey their feelings. So why not she try her hand and mind at it too, right? Hopefully Asami would like or at least find fun whatever she wrote.

 One day, after training for two hours at the gym, Korra sat down at her desk at home. Taking a notebook out and clicking a pen, the girl stared hard at the blank page. 

 'Your hair black as night

Your...' 

 Was that a good beginning? 

 And what rhymes with night? 

 Wait, weren't there some poetry works that had no need of rhyming? 

 Korra dropped the pen and lowered her head to her hands. This was harder than she thought... 

 Wait! Asami's eyes! They were one of her favourite things in her girlfriend. 

 Eyes... Skies... Mice... No. 

 'Your eyes green as the...' What? Leaves. Grass. 

 Korra spent hours just on these two lines, not finding the proper words to express her love, feelings or amazement. And then, as she was mulling over ideas, the door clicked. 

 Asami had gotten home. 

 Korra jumped up, knocking her knees in the desk. 

 "Ow..." She yelped before quickly shoving the notebook in a drawer. 

 Seconds later Asami entered the room, bags in her hand from shopping for dinner. Not noticing her girlfriend's distress, the beauty walked closer and bent down, kissing her forehead. 

 "Hey. Studying for university?" She asked. 

 "Um... Yeah. Exams and all..." Korra wasn't good at lying, especially to her girlfriend. 

 "Really?" One sculptured eyebrow rose up. Korra gulped and gave a small nod. 

 As if reading her mind, the taller girl quickly walked behind her and reached for the notebook on the desk. Before Korra could even spin around, Asami had opened to pages where the pen was left. Now both eyebrows were lifted up high. 

 "Asami's eyes are nice?" A small laugh escaped. Korra blushed. Yes, he had some stupid ideas too. Should've scratched them out. 

 "No, um... Give me that." But Asami was faster, turning around and continuing to read out loud. 

 "Hair black as night, the wind blows it with its whole might. Eh, it's alright." The subject of these lines commented. Korra wanted the ground to swallow her. The next line was... 

 "And her ass is first class." 

 Asami burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Meanwhile Korra was as red as a tomato. She really should've ripped that page from the notebook. 

 "I was trying to... Write something romantic..." Korra tried to excuse herself. "But... I don't know what happened." 

 "Really?" Asami smirked. She bent down to leave the bags on the ground, making a point to show her first class asset to her girlfriend before turning around and kissing her. "Maybe I should try my hand at writing something 'romantic' for you too." 

 Squeezing Korra's biceps, Asami picked up her bags and went to the kitchen, a smirk still on her lips. 

 So... This turned out to be a good idea, right? 


	3. Day 3: Turtleduck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two turtleducks swim in a pond.   
> "Quack." Says one.  
> "Yeah, this writer updates her fics so slowly..." Agreed the other.

It was a busy day. Lectures, problems, even one exam. And some more lectures then. Asami just couldn't wait anymore to go home and cuddle with her girlfriend. She liked studying but even for her it was too much sometimes and she needed to relax and vent out.

Practically leaping out of the university's doors, the girl walked as fast as possible out of the campus and then towards her shared apartment with Korra. She really hoped the other girl was at home so they could read or watch something together. Maybe even walk Naga to the park. Just anything relaxing.

Walking quickly, Asami nearly stepped on something. The only reason she did a small jump forward as to not step on it was the sound it made. A loud 'quack' had surprised her, followed by a quiet and scared one. Turning around, the girl saw the source of the sound next to her foot.

A baby turtleduck.

A small, defenseless, cute (and rather alone) turtleduck.

Suddenly, Asami wasn't in such a hurry to get home.

"Hey, are you alone?" She kneeled in front of the little animal. "Where is your mother?"

The little turtleduck just made a few steps towards Asami in answer. The girl looked around but couldn't see any other animals around. Maybe the little one got lost.

But little turtleducks needed their mothers, they couldn't survive otherwise. Asami put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Another silent 'quack' made her look back down to the little cutie in front of her.

"Would Korra mind..." The girl muttered. The little bird titled its head to the side as if wondering what Asami meant.

~~~

"Here, Naga! Your dinner is served." Just then the apartment's door clicked, someone unlocking it. "Perfect timing, Asami is home too." Korra turned around, running to the hallway.

"Hey!" Asami greeted. "Look who I've got here."

"Who?" Korra asked, wondering what was her girlfriend talking about.

Asami lifted her plastic lunch box up, having hidden it behind her back till now, a small head peeking out of it.

"Is that... Is that a turtleduck?" Korra squealed so high, even Naga barked from the other room.

"Yes, don't scare it!" Asami shushed the shorter girl. "We're adopting it."

"Really?!" Korra yelled again before slapping her hands over her mouth. "Really?" She asked again, whispering and eyes shining.

Asami nodded, grinning too. "I saw it on the street, all alone. Couldn't just leave it there, with no mother."

"Oh, I better tell Naga to not try and eat it. We should also research what they eat..." Korra took out her phone, immediately opening Google. "Also, we should make it a bed or nest or... On what do they sleep?" She opened another tab on the screen.

Asami smiled gently, watching her girlfriend. The green-eyed girl wasn't much into animals. Before at least. Before she met Korra and Naga. Now, she herself brought in a turtleduck.

"Looks like Korra likes you." Asami whispered to the fluffy animal in her hands.


	4. Day 3: Occult AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had and still have no idea what to write and if this is okay and whatnot... But this is it...  
> Also it's part 1 of a small story. It's going to be a two or three-parter, with the other chapters using other prompts. So look out for those.  
> (is that even permitted?)

Korra lived near the sea. So during the summer, she and her family went on a vacation in the mountains. Change of scenery, of air, of nature. Since she was little, Korra loved to walk around alone and explore the woods. Her mother always worried but her father didn't mind, he knew his little girl couldn't be stopped anyway. She could defend herself too, having a black belt in karate. Still, he always gave her a warning.

"There have been scary stories about these mountains you know." He would say. "The local people still say witches live up in the woods."

Korra always laughed at that. She wasn't a little kid anymore, this didn't work on her.

Until the year she turned seventeen.

She was this close to being eighteen, to being more responsible, to being more grown up. All of her friends were already eighteen, teasing her and dubbing her the baby of the group. Being away from all of that kind of helped her not think about it.

The forest was calming. The wind rustling through the leaves, the birds chirping, squirrels running on the trees' branches. Korra could spend the whole day here. So that's what she did. A backpack on one shoulder, the girl walked between the trees, jumped over shrubs, walked along small rivers, ate sandwiches sitting on top of a big rock.

Her peaceful afternoon was disrupted by a rumbling sound. Then a sudden thunder like sound, making the ground shake. Korra had to grab a tree branch not to fall over. That was a strong earthquake. Or so she thought at first. It sounded too close though. Above the ground.

Looking up, Korra let her eyes roam around, searching for something. And then she found it, a big cliff a few kilometers away. She could see big chunks of it still falling down. Maybe something happened there.

Time for an adventure. With gleaming eyes, the girl began sprinting towards her new destination.

But when she arrived there, she saw only one big disappointment. Just some big rocks fallen one over another. Nothing interesting really. No way to figure out what had actually happened. Korra thought about climbing them and trying to see if there was something below or behind them but deemed it too dangerous. Rocks were still falling down after all.

Turning around, Korra decided to go back. Nothing to see here in the end.

A flash of green and the whole world fell into darkness.

~~~

It felt like five minutes later when Korra opened her eyes next, the left of her head pulsating with pain. Seeing the stars above though quickly woke her up fully. It was night. She had never stayed out this late! Her parents would worry for real now.

Trying to get up, Korra quickly fell back down. Looking down her body, the girl saw she was tied. Not with ropes though. It was green light. Only that, light. Wow, she must have hit her head really hard.

Turning her head left and right, Korra tried to at least figure out where she was and who had tied her. She saw a figure to her right, poking a fire with a stick, their back hunched over and covered with a long cloak. There was a cauldron on the fire, too. The smell from it didn't seem to be from a tasty soup.

Korra's stomach decided to give an example of the whale's mating call and the girl grunted. Just the thought of food was too much for her now, she was famished.

The figure next to the fire suddenly turned around, green orbs widening in fear.

"You're awake..." The person muttered. Grabbing another stick from the ground next to them, the person got up and with slow steps moved closer to Korra.

"Why are you afraid, I'm the one being tied up?" Korra said with angry voice, more embarrassed by her stomach than the fact that she was tied. Besides, wasn't she the one who was supposed to be afraid? What kind of kidnapper gave off no threatening vibe?

"Um, yeah, sorry about that..." The mumbled voice came again. Korra was even more confused now. Apologizing? "You just weren't supposed to be there..."

"Where was I supposed to be? I was just walking around!" Korra yelled, squirming against the light rope thingies or whatever they were. "Untie me!" She demanded.

"I can't, you'll run..." The voice said.

"Of course. You're crazy. I wanna go home, call the police, never come back here."

The stick in the person's right hand was waved around and the light ropes moved only to Korra's ankles and wrists. She could sit up but still not run and get away.

"I didn't mean to do that. It's just that... You came after I blew up my potion and... I had to stop you from telling someone." The person said quietly again, walking even closer to Korra and sitting in front of her, helping her sit too.

"What potion? I saw only rocks..." Korra said, now finally taking a proper look at her kidnapper. It was a girl her age, with black hair and bright green eyes. The flash of green she had seen before... Korra's head hurt more when she tried to remember what had happened. Seeing Korra wince and put her hands against her left temple, the girl quickly averted her eyes.

"Sorry about that, too. Didn't think you would turn around back then. It doesn't hit as much if the spell hits you in the back." The girl mumbled.

"Spell... What?" Korra looked up again but the girl wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I found sandwiches in your back. I ate one but there are still two more. I'll give you one." The other girl quickly got up and walked back to the fire.

"Oh wow, thanks for my sandwich and yeah, no problem, help yourself too." Korra rolled her eyes. But her brain was still trying to catch up in her head. Potion, spell...

Suddenly Korra thought of what her father always told her jokingly. Or maybe only half jokingly. There were witches up in the woods. Yeah, right, as if those were real. But looking at the light around her wrists and ankles, the cauldron on the fire, the stick left a meter or two in front of her...

Could that girl really be a witch?

No way, she was just crazy. Which witch would leave her wand lying around like that? Korra scoffed, reaching with her still tied hands and picking up the stick.

She felt it. The warmed and heartbeat of the stick. There was power in it. It wasn't a normal stick from a tree. It began burning in Korra's hand, warming her cold hands.

She really must have hit her head. She was probably still dreaming.

"Please, put it down." Came an urgent voice. Korra lifted her eyes towards the fire. "I'll let you go. Just please, don't use it. Just put it down. I promise I won't hurt you."

"What?" Korra asked, tilting her head to the side like her dog Naga did when she didn't understand a command. "This?" She lifted the stick, pointing it towards the girl.

"Please!" The girl lifted both her hands up, a sandwich in a paper bag in one of them.

"It's just a stick, no worries." Korra threw it to the side carelessly. Before she could even blink, there was a flash of blue and a nearby bush began burning.

"No!" The other girl screamed, running towards the bush, picking up the stick and pointing it towards the fire which immediately disappeared, leaving only a half burned greenery. That green flash appeared again.

"Wow..." Korra let out a breath.

"This is the last wand I have, please be careful with it!" The girl looked at Korra, green sparks dancing in her eyes.

"Uhm... okay?" She tried to smile innocently. She really had no idea what was going on.

The other girl threw the sandwich at Korra's chest angrily, walking back to her fire and cauldron, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry... I didn't... Know..." Korra mumbled, opening her sandwich and taking a bite of it.

The other girl, whose name Korra still didn't know now that she thought about it, didn't pay her any attention for fifteen minutes, looking at her cauldron. Korra meanwhile ate her sandwich, looking around and trying to figure out where in the woods she was. The cliff with the falling rocks was nowhere in sight. And she could see the nearby village where she and her parents had stayed in for their vacation.

She was really high in the mountains, wasn't she? How did the other girl bring her here?

This silence was unnerving though.

"Hey, whatcha cooking there?" She chanced to ask.

"I'm not cooking." Came the answer, the girl's voice still angry. Korra rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to kidnap someone don't leave your weapon where they can take it. That's like the first rule. It wasn't my fault I took your wand or whatever."

"... I didn't kidnap you." The other girl sighed. "I'll just delete your memories to make sure and then let you go back."

"Delete my memories? No, thanks. I quite like them." Korra gave a shaky laugh.

"Not all of them, you buffon. Just those from the last five hours."

"Five hours? I've been sleeping for this long?! My parents must be worried sick..." Korra said quietly. The other girl's back stiffened. "Won't your parents worry too if you're in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"There is no one to worry about me." The girl said emotionlessly. "Until the elders come at least and ask me if I passed the task..."

"Oh..." Korra was getting more and more confused. "What task did you have? Are you from the girl scouts or something?"

The girl sighed, turning to face Korra. "Your small brain really can't accept it, can it? I'm a witch, not a scout or whatever!" She turned back around. "Should be at least... But I failed..."

"Haa..." Korra sighed. So her head was fine? This wasn't a dream or something... "Let's make a deal!" She proposed.

"Oh goodness. You don't shut up, do you?" The girl asked.

"Naah, hardly ever." Korra grinned, making the other girl roll her eyes. "I still don't really believe you, this doesn't really sound real. But! Don't interrupt me." The other girl sighed again. "If I help you achieve your task, will you let me go? That's my deal."

"Like you can help, you're not..." The other girl stopped there, turning to look at Korra again, this time meeting her eyes. The pain returned to her head but Korra decided not to look away. "There was a blue flash..." The girl murmured.

"So?" Korra asked, not getting what the girl was whispering about.

The other girl glared at her before turning around. But still, Korra saw her head give a small nod.


	5. Day 5: Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of this chapter, my favourite so far ^-^  
> (also, I actually update at the day of the prompt, wow, imagine, the world must be ending)

**_Winter_ **

During the cold winter days, Asami liked to curl up with a book and some tea, get warm and watch the snow fall outside, just like she was about to do now while Korra was walking Naga outside. It was nice, cozy, staying inside during those days. If her girlfriend was there, it was even better. Korra hardly ever could stay in one place for longer than five minutes but when there were cuddles involved, the picture was different.

And Korra was always so warm. Even during winter. Asami didn't need any other heat if Korra was there. Thinking now, Asami suddenly thought how bright her girlfriend's smile was. Dazzling as the snow in sunlight. Her pearly white teeth shining when she smiled that goofy smile of hers. Like how the frosted-over snow would spark like million small diamonds in the rays of the weak winter sun. Beautiful.

Winter. Such a cold season. Not Asami's favourite. Korra was used to the cold though. She could go out even with shirts with no sleeves and short trousers. Always so warm.

Back when they had first met, Asami's image of Korra was a lot different. She was this kid, wild and loud. Trying to steal her boyfriend. Both of them were so cold to each other, just like a winter day.

How things have changed...

Asami's mind had wandered. Suddenly loud barks could be heard.

"Naga, wait! Come here, your fur is full of snow." Asami turned around just as the big Polar bear dog jumped on her, snow falling on the girl's head beneath the animal.

Yeah, she much preferred this than any other cold.

~~~

**_Spring_ **

Spring was the season of green. Everything was green. Trees, flowers, shrubs, grass, even some spirits became green in this season. Everything was waking up from a long dream, ready for new life.

Everything was warming up. Spring was the season of beginnings in Korra's eyes.

Asami kept a small flower garden in the big yard of her house. Korra loved watching her girlfriend care for whatever new flower she planted there. She might not really know every flower Asami was caring for but looking at her, surrounded by so much colour and light was a nice thing. The blend of colours was a stark contrast against Asami's usual dark clothes but wow, did it go perfectly with her jade green eyes.

Korra's favourite thing in her girlfriend - her eyes. So vibrant, so alive. They were most beautiful in spring, Korra thought. The season of green.

Korra somehow always connected spring with how her friendship with Asami suddenly blossomed.

Was it on that racing track? Was it while they chatted about the bending tournaments? Was it when Korra came over for sleepovers? She didn't really know anymore. It was slow but sudden, like a blooming flower in spring. You wait, wait, water it everyday, then, when you wake up one day, the flower has opened its beautiful petals, greeting you.

Their friendship had began like that in Korra's eyes. Thus, it was only fitting for that season to be her favourite.

~~~

**_Summer_ **

Asami had gone to the sea every summer. She couldn't pass up on such a vacation. Swimming in the cool water while the sun made the sand hot, burning your feet while you ran back towards your towel. Having walks in the park during the evening and night when it wasn't that hot outside. Eating more fish than during the whole year combined. You know, such things.

Summer was all blue to Asami. Clear blue skies, sparky blue water.

And warm, happy eyes. Korra's blue eyes.

Asami's favourite thing in her girlfriend _~~cough apart from her arms cough~~_. No matter the season, Korra's eyes always reminded Asami of the warm summer. Even if Korra was angry (you know, Avatar duties and all), her eyes would still remind Asami of summer. Of the wild sea during a sudden summer storm.

A sudden summer storm. Just like how her feelings for Korra had crashed onto Asami. Sudden, a bit scary, but still warm. Their love hot like the summer, their words and touches calming as the evening cool.

This was the summer of their lives, Asami was sure of it. A summer that would never end.

~~~

**_Autumn_ **

Autumn... was the opposite of spring for Korra. This was the season when everything went back to sleep. Nature, animals, spirits. It wasn't a quiet season like the winter, no. It was more like a season of following the wind. The birds and animals would follow the warm winds to the warmer parts of the world, the leaves would follow the wind, flying around freely, the airbenders would glide around, enjoying the last sunny days.

Asami's hair, beautiful silky strands flying in the wind.

If there was one thing Korra loved in the autumn, that would be tucking stray hairs of Asami's hair behind her ear. Asami would blush in her cute way, thanking her in small voice.

Sometimes Asami would try to do that too but Korra still kept her hair short. It wouldn't really work, resulting in teasing about being clumsy or having a mop of a hair. Still, Korra had promised herself that she would grow back her hair just because of these windy autumn moments. Maybe Asami would like it. And maybe she would stop making a mess of Korra's hair by ruffling it.

Wind. Autumn. Everything was flying around, drifting together, apart and together again.

Just like Korra and Asami had done during the years. Getting to know each other, fighting over Mako, becoming friends, Korra leaving, getting to know each other for real, fighting together... And now dating.

Who knew how many more seasons were expecting them. Korra hoped they would never again drift apart though, no matter what life threw at them. No matter her Avatar problems, no matter Asami's business work, they were always going to be together, helping each other to fly even higher, to achieve even more.

To love each other even more.

To many more seasons and years of being together.


	6. Day 6: A Drunken Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on time again, whoop. Probably kinda cliche but I tried my hand at writing it too xD

Korra had never before in her life even smelled alcohol. Well okay, she had smelled it because people in her family and around her drank but she had never tasted it. She'd never even taken a sip.

But when your boyfriend breaks your heart, you have to somehow drown the pain and hurt, right? Or so Korra had heard.

The pain really was unbearable. Mako was her first friend in this big city. Her first love. Or so she had thought. Because he obviously didn't think the same, cheating on her with some rich girl. Who needs love when there are money, right?

With such thoughts spinning in her head, Korra found herself in one of the big clubs in the city, a glass in her hand with some drink she didn't even know the name of. She knew the taste though, she had drank five so far. Or was it six? Anyway, where was she...

Oh yeah. Screw Mako!

Korra sighed, ordering yet another glass of whatever the bartender was giving her. She knew this was stupid, she did. Tenzin would be angry she is out in the city in the middle of the night. And at a bar. And drinking. And drunk.

But come on! She was a teenager, she could use a wild night or two. Was that even wild?

The Avatar needed a break anyway.

The Avatar... Korra didn't know if Mako was stupid enough of brave enough to cheat on the Avatar herself. Or maybe he didn't care enough to be either. With some girly rich girl. Some blondie probably, daddy's girl, living in a mansion and having the latest model Satomobile.

That's how Korra pictured her anyway, she hadn't actually seen the girl. She didn't need to, she didn't want to.

"Hey girl. Wanna dance?" Korra registered some male voice near her left ear. Decided not to pay any attention. She knew if she talked with someone while in a bad mood it might end bad, especially now that she was in a bad mood and drunk. "Suit yourself." Came an angry voice after a few seconds.

Korra sighed. Left alone again. Well, that's what she wanted anyway. It was better that way. Love was stupid. Dating was stupid. Guys were stupid.

Her head falling into her hands, suddenly having become too heavy to stay up on its own, Korra noticed a purse being angrily thrown on the bar on her left, a woman's voice ordering some cocktail. Why did she sit right next to Korra? Korra wanted to be alone. Couldn't that doofus see it?

Korra got a few bills out of her pocket, throwing them on the bar as a payment for the drinks and tried to get up from the stool she was sitting on. Unfortunately, that was a bad idea. Having drank alcohol for the first time in her life, her body and brain hadn't taken it so well and the girl began tilting to her left, beginning to fall on the stranger woman before her brain could even register it.

"Hey, be careful." Came the voice of that woman again, one hand gently grabbing Korra's bicep while the other went around her shoulders. The voice, surprisingly, wasn't angry like Korra expected but gentle and worried. "Are you okay?"

Korra could manage only a nod, lifting her heavy head and eyelids towards the stranger.

"Oh..." Was all she could say with her hazy mind. The girl before her was so beautiful. Green eyes, black hair, perfect makeup, perfect hair, sparkling red dress, beautiful green eyes. Wait, she mentioned the eyes twice. Well, they were really nice.

The girl giggled softly, gently helping Korra to sit back in her stool.

"You alright there? Had one too many drinks?" The girl asked.

"Um..." Korra needed a few seconds for her brain to catch up. And her mouth to close. "Yeah. Like five drinks too much." She tried to joke. Before her brain got the idea that she might look like some alcoholic to the girl now. She was drunk but didn't drink. Normally.

"It happens." The girl gave her a small smile, retracting her hands from Korra's body. The Avatar immediately missed the warmth and she wasn't even cold. How could she be with all this alcohol? "Bad day?" The beautiful girl asked again.

"Yeah, kind of." Korra mumbled, now suddenly embarrassed, looking to her hands in her lap. "My boyfriend cheated on me..." She whispered, tears make her eyes glisten. Why was she about to cry? Why was she even telling that to a complete stranger?

Korra didn't like drunk Korra.

"Oh yeah, that's pretty bad. Still, not big enough reason to drink that much for some idiot." Korra looked to her, both of her eyebrows raising above her sad eyes. The beautiful stranger shrugged. "I had a bit of a scene with this boy I like too. Turns out he was actually in a relationship with another girl." The girl downed her glass, asking for another.

Korra only nodded, looking back down. See, her problem wasn't that bad. It happened to others too, no need to get hammered for it.

"Anyway, let's talk about something else. Cheer up a bit." The other girl said with a sad smile. "Oh, my name is Asami by the way." She offered her hand for a shake.

"Korra." The Avatar slurred, barely managing not to miss the girl's hand. Asami's eyebrows momentarily went up in surprise but the girl was nice enough to school features quickly. Korra still saw it though.

The beautiful girl had recognized her. Surprisingly no one so far had actually minded enough to see that this sad mopping person was the Avatar. But now Asami knew. Spirits know what thoughts were running through her mind now. The great, big, strong Avatar being cheated on.

"Well, he must be an extra big idiot." The girl tried to joke, not commenting on the Avatar part. That managed to get a small smile on Korra's lips who silently, in her mind, thanked the girl for not mentioning anything else.

Expecting the girl to not want to talk with her anymore, Korra was ready to try and leave again. Her head wasn't spinning as much now. But Asami opened her mouth, asking yet another question. Where was Korra from? When she answered, another question followed, and another, and another...

It was nice talking to Asami, Korra caught herself thinking after another hour and a half of just sitting and chatting with the other girl. Asami asked basic questions, things which probably everybody knew about Korra. Yet Asami always looked like she didn't know, asked more questions. Maybe she didn't read the newspapers, Korra thought.

She didn't care. Talking with Asami was nice. She talked to her like with a normal person. No honorifics, no fear, no awe, no greed. Korra liked that, really liked it. Because hardly anyone talked like that with her. Soon enough she began enjoying her night out, forgetting Mako and her sadness.

Some time later, after a few more cocktails for Asami who also had gotten a bit drunk by this point, the girls decided to call it a night. Korra proposed to get Asami to her home with Naga and the girl surprisingly agreed. That was only a normal proposal from the Avatar, Korra thought. She was the Avatar, had to make sure all the people were safe. So sending this girl to her home was only natural. Korra really didn't have any ulterior motives, she hadn't even thought of anything such.

But then Asami wanted to visit the bathroom, just to freshen up a bit. And Korra went with her. And the bathroom was small and hot. And then suddenly Asami was staring at her through the mirror with those green eyes. And then her blood-red lips were on Korra's. And then...

~~~

Korra's mind was reeling. She had no idea how she and Asami had gotten to the latter's home, no idea how this beautiful girl could afford such a big mansion, no idea what kind of idiot would cheat on her too.

She had no idea she would be into _this_.

But as Asami pushed her on her bed, Korra didn't mind at all. Quite the opposite actually, she was very eager.

Was it the alcohol, was it the girl. was it the mess that her heart was right now, Korra didn't care. She did not care throughout the whole night.

~~~

It felt like Korra had gotten only a blink of sleep when the morning came and she groggily woke up. The naked back of the black-haired beauty was mere five centimeters from her. Korra wondered if the other girl would still be as nice to her as last night. She really didn't know how these things worked. Should she leave, should she stay? She really wanted to stay...

The front door bell could be heard throughout the mansion. Korra froze in place. Asami didn't stir though. The bell rang again. And again, for longer.

What was the time? Who was this crazy person? Korra wondered what to do. What if it was someone important? If Asami had a meeting or something?

Maybe Korra had to go see. Only peek. Not open the door. She could tell the sleeping beauty who is was later. Maybe after making breakfast.

Putting a shirt she found on the floor on Asami's, Korra tiptoed out of the room and somehow found her way downstairs. From the misty window next to the door, she could see a male's silhouette. Moving closer, Korra peeked through the small hole in the door.

She froze.

A moment later her hand went for the lock, slowly unlocking it. Opening the door even slower, Korra stared with her icy eyes at the person at the door, holding a bouquet.

Mako.


	7. Day 7: In the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On time again third time in a row.  
> (due to popular demand there might be a continuation on the previous chapter some time... maybe... we'll see ^-^)

Growing up in the house right next to Korra's was an adventure in itself. That Asami knew. Her neighbour was only an year younger than her and yet was so much bolder and braver than her. Korra proved that day after day.

Ever since Korra could walk she would get in all kinds of trouble. Or adventures as she called them. She would go out of the house alone, eventually out of the garden. She would try to run from their kindergarten. She would beat up a kid at school if they bullied someone else. She would bring home any and every stray animal she saw, sometimes even bugs. Korra would get in trouble, but mostly for trying to do the right thing not in the right way.

Asami saw all that first hand since she was Korra's neighbour, they went to the same kindergarten and then eventually school too. Korra was her best friend ever since their parents introduced them to one another at the playground (and then Korra proceeded to protect her from a scary dog).

Now, with Asami being thirteen and Korra twelve, they were entering a dangerous zone - the teenage years. And starting to drift apart.

Asami, like most girls, was crazy about romance and love and whatnot. Korra, on the other hand, ran along with the boys, getting more into computers, games and technology. The girls still talked, played and sat together, they just had different groups of friends.

Trying not to pay much attention to the resulting sadness in her heart, Asami quickly found herself a boyfriend as per the useful advice of the other girls she hanged out with. Korra didn't mind it much at first, but soon she began talking even less with Asami, leaving her to walk home alone with her boyfriend or having lunch elsewhere.

Soon enough Asami began seeing Korra even less. According to her father, Hiroshi, who had talked with Korra's father, the younger girl had wanted to enroll in some advanced classes so she could study for a specific high school later on and then go to a specialized institute to get some hard to get diploma. Asami didn't really understand it all but admired her friend nonetheless. She had dreams and plans from so early on while Asami had no idea what to do. The only thing she knew was that she was to inherit her father's company, making engines and cars.

The days were passing, Asami and Korra hardly saw each other and Asami's boyfriend was annoying her. Valentine's day came and went and he didn't even say one 'thank you' when the girl gave him a small present and some chocolates. Some time later, Asami finally made him agree to go on a date at the cinema 'as an apology for Valentine's day'. It was a great time, honestly. He fell asleep while Asami bawled her eyes at the romantic movie.

A guy fighting for the girl he loves, literally going to the moon to give her a piece as proof of his love. In the Moonlight was the movie's name. The main character's reunion was filmed during the night, the pale moon shining as brightly as their love.

Or so Asami thought. Turning to her date, she was about to ask him when would he do something like that for her but instead saw him snoring and promptly left the venue.

Oh how Asami wished Korra was there with her. True, she would probably laugh at Asami but that would at least cheer her up. Or in the first place, Asami wouldn't be as sad as she was right now.

It was getting dark and there were tears in the girl's eyes. Needless to say, she wasn't really paying attention where she was going. So she rammed into someone walking in front of her, quickly apologizing while wiping her eyes.

"No problem." Said a familiar voice. "What's wrong?"

Asami looked up only to see Korra's worried blue eyes starring into hers.

"Nothing." She mumbled. It technically was nothing.

"Oh really? Bad date?" Korra asked again, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"...Yes" Asami answered after a short silence.

"Boys are idiots anyway, don't mind it."

How was Korra so cheerful all the time...

"How would you know?" Asami asked, thinking how she had never seen Korra express interest in anyone in romantic way.

"I'd know, I run around with boys all the time." The girl laughed, referring to hanging out with them at school. "So what did you do for your date, how did your gentleman mess up?"

"He fell asleep..."

As Korra laughed out loud, Asami proceeded to tell her the whole story, the persuasion for the date, the movie, the snoring. The younger girl often joked about this or that aspect of the story, even proposing to kick the boy's butt for behaving like that.

After the girls had calmed down and turned into their street, Asami noticed something. She hadn't talked with Korra like that in ages. They hadn't walked home together recently either. Korra's hand brushed against Asami as the younger girl began speaking.

"You know, the moon isn't that far away." Korra said. "People have been on it, and even more would visit it. I'm planning to go there one day."

"What? Really?" Asami asked softly, never having heard anything such from her friend.

"Yep. That's why I'm studying so hard now. I need excellent grades to get there."

"That's a lot of work..." Asami mumbled.

"That's my dream." Korra said proudly. "And how would you like it if I brought you a rock from it?" She grinned at her friend."It's just a rock. And you will probably have to wait quite a lot for it. Even when I come back they will have to make sure it's safe, run some tests. But I promise I'll bring you one!"

Asami couldn't believe her ears. Korra was really saying all this. No way... Was she serious or just saying this to cheer up her friend?

"Besides, dad said that your dad is going to get a contract with some rocket company. He is going to make engines for rockets! We might work together."

Asami looked at Korra, her eyes filling with tears. Her heart was pounding, there was a strange feeling. Asami did not know what was going on in her heart. But she still followed it, jumping at Korra and hugging her tightly.

"Oi, are you sad or happy? Why are you crying, I don't get it." Came the younger girl's voice. Asami managed a weak laugh.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

~~~

"Are you still working?" Korra asked, entering her wife's study hands behind her back.

"Mhm, the testings of the new technology failed. I have to make sure it works correctly for the next one." Asami mumbled, focused on the blueprint on her desk. Biting her pen, she pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Oh come on, it's the weekend tomorrow, you can rest a bit."

An exasperated sigh came from Asami. "You're going to fly up to God knows where with this. Don't blame me if it blows up because the weekend is tomorrow."

"As far as I know they need this for the shuttle for Mars. No one has been decided for sure about that trip." Korra said matter-of-factly.

"Even so, it is an important project and it has a deadline."

Korra leaned forward on Asami's desk, finally making her look up and remove her glasses after getting in her field of vision, obscuring the papers.

"What?" Asami sighed.

"Something came for you."

Moving her hands from around her back, Korra put a small cardboard box in front of her wife. As Asami looked at the plain box confusedly, then at Korra, the latter clarified.

"It's from my last trip. A promise made long ago."

Asami gasped. The promise. A rock from the moon. Korra had actually... She had actually managed to get one for her. Of course, Korra had taken a few for some tests and whatever else they did with stones from the moon. But she had also gotten one for Asami somehow.

The woman quickly but carefully opened the box, taking out a smaller one. It was made from glass and metal, one small rock sitting in a bed of some foamy thing in the middle of it. It was so beautiful.

And it meant so much.

"Want to watch a movie? Maybe 'In the Moonlight'?"


	8. Day 8: Girl Next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno, this is a mess of a chapter, have fun

Normally, university campuses forbid having any pets. As far as Asami knew, in her building they could fine or even kick you out. Or so she had heard.

But then her new neighbour asked her for a favor. To help her sneak her dog in.

~~~

It all began before the start of the new semester. Asami had gotten to her apartment earlier to fix her things, get used to living there again. Then one day, someone knocked loudly on her door.

"I'm the new neighbour next door." A younger girl introduced herself. "I'm Korra, nice to meet you."

Asami had introduced herself too, talked a bit with Korra, enough to understand that she's a freshman and didn't know where was the nearest shop. After telling her a few things about the campus and what's where, Asami excused herself. It was nice of the new girl to introduce herself but wow, was she energetic and loud.

Asami really hoped she won't make trouble for the other students in the building.

Two days later, Korra had yet again knocked on Asami door, this time bringing a big bag of sweets from home.

It was obvious she wanted something.

Anyway, Asami decided to see what the girl was up to and invited her in. Five seconds later her jaw was on the ground.

"You can't do that. They'll kick you out!" She protested.

"They won't if they don't know there's an animal here. Please!" Korra begged.

"They will know! And why are you asking me? Ask someone else, a friend of yours maybe."

"No one else really talked with me much when I went to introduce myself. Only you. So you're the friendliest." That was some strange reasoning, Asami thought. Rolling her eyes at the innocent smile from the younger girl, Asami sighed.

"What's your plan?"

"Put Naga in a big box. It will look like we're carrying some furniture, nothing suspicious."

Asami rolled her eyes before firing another question. "And what if _Naga_ makes some noise?"

"She won't, she's a good dog, clever." Korra shrugged.

"Dog?!" This girl was crazy. Asami would have understood if the animal was a hamster or a quiet cat. But a dog... It would need walks, to run. It will bark.

This would never work out. And Asami would be in trouble, too.

"Please! I'm begging you here." Korra said and suddenly it looked like she herself had puppy eyes.

"Can't you..." Asami sighed. "Can't you leave Naga with your parents?"

"No, never! Ever since we adopted her I haven't been apart from her. We go together, we're a pair." There was that dazzling smile again. A bit too cocky for Asami's taste.

"Pair of lunatics maybe..." She muttered. Still, she knew she had lost. There was no getting out of helping that girl, she wouldn't leaver her alone. Better just get it over with. "I'm warning you though. If you're dog is too noisy, you'll get caught immediately. The other students won't want you to stay here. And how are you planning to look after your dog? It will need walks, some space to play."

"Naga is a girl. She, not it." Korra corrected. "And we're on the last floor here, I think I can sneak her out to the rooftop from time to time. Oh, and I've trained her to do her business in the bathroom so that's one less trouble."

Asami needed every ounce of self control not to facepalm. This girl had said this with such a straight face, there was no way she was joking.

~~~

Two days later Asami was woken up by her ringtone. Blindly searching with her hand, her head still under the covers, the girl finally found the loud object. Picking up, she fleetingly noticed the time. 6:30 in the morning. Who ever was calling better had a great reason to be doing so.

"Yes?" Her voice, raspy from sleep, still conveyed some anger.

"My armchair is here!" Someone almost yelled on the other side.

"Congratulations..." Asami was about end the call when her mind caught up. The girl sat up so fast, she began seeing stars. "Korra?"

"That's me."

Asami groaned at the cheerful and loud voice, eliciting a giggle from the owner of said voice.

"Don't tell me you were sleeping. Did I wake you up? Sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll get dressed and come down in a bit. You just guard your _armchair_ and keep it quiet."

"Yes, ma'am!"

While walking through the entrance lobby, Asami noticed that there was no one else up and about which was good. Normal people slept at this time during the weekend after all. The security person was missing too, either having gone for food or to the bathroom, or having hidden somewhere to nap. Either way, Asami didn't mind.

"What are you doing up so early?" The girl whisper-yelled to Korra as soon as she was out of the building and within earshot.

"I go for a run, sometimes to the gym too." Korra shrugged. "You don't do any such thing?"

Asami shook her head. If she ever did something, it was at home, only some push-ups or sit-ups at most. She had to admit it though, Korra had a nice body. Not that she had payed much attention, the girl just always wore short-sleeved shirts and things were visible.

"Really? I would've sworn you work out too. You look great." The younger girl winked at Asami and she involuntary blushed, mumbling a thanks in return.

"Come on, let's get this over it. But if someone sees us, you forced me into this, I'm doing it against my will." Asami huffed.

"Are you? Doesn't look like it." Korra laughed but quickly stopped when those green eyes glared at her. "Right, yes... I forced you to do this, got it."

Asami noticed that the girl still had a grin on her face anyway. Rolling her eyes, she tapped the cardboard box they were just about to bring in the dorm building.

"Is there really a dog in there? It is really quiet. You sure she is okay?"

"Oh yes, I checked her just before you came down." Knocking on the box a bit harder, Korra then whispered. "Naga, you okay?" Something hit the side of the box that the girl had knocked on, was it a paw or a head, Asami didn't know. "Atta girl. You'll meet Asami soon enough, you can thank her for the help." There was a quiet, muffled bark from inside and then the box became as silent as before.

And so Korra bent down, picking up her end of the box with ease. Asami did the same but had a little bit more trouble with getting up from crouching down. How big was that dog inside? The two girls began walking sideways, managing to open the door somehow and get into the building.

Then there was trouble. The security person was back in his room, raising an eyebrow at the two girls, suspiciously bringing in quite the big box. Asami's hands became sweaty, she was sure he knew something was up. But Korra just greeted the man, asking how was his shift. He nodded and looked back down to his computer.

They were safe. Finally entering the elevator, Asami let out a sigh.

"Good, that was the hard part." Korra wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand.

"If you say so..."

Korra just gave her innocent smile. Once out of the elevator the two girls quickly brought the box to Korra's apartment where she promptly opened it.

From the inside jumped a white fluffy hurricane. It jumped on Asami, almost toppling her over. Good thing Korra was behind her to catch her.

"Looks like Naga likes you. She is saying thanks." Korra whispered from behind Asami.

Looking forward, the green-eyed girl finally focused on what had actually attacked her (and not on whose strong arms were behind her). Naga really was quite the big dog, with fur as white as snow. Very soft to the touch too. She looked like a well-mannered dog whose owners looked after it with the utmost care. Suddenly she could understand why Korra didn't want to separate from the dog. They probably got in a lot of trouble together.

"Well, um..." Asami suddenly remembered where she was and moved away from Korra and her dog. "I better go now. Korra, you should really tell Naga to be quiet. Look out for the other students, too."

"Why are you in such a hurry? Stay for a bit." Korra grinned. "Get to know Naga while I fix up her bed and food."

Asami did what Korra asked her to yet again. She just couldn't say no to the girl for some reason. And Naga was actually quite the good dog. She knew a few commands like roll over, sit, bring this or that. She was clever.

Hours passed with Asami playing with Naga, eventually Korra joining in too, having missed her best friend. When it got dark outside (how much time had it passed, how had Asami forgotten lunch?) Korra's stomach made itself present by growling. It turned out Korra had had to go shopping but had forgotten what with Naga and Asami there.

Even if she sighed and rolled her eyes, Asami still brought food over from her room, making her visit even longer. It turned out this new girl wasn't that bad. Crazy yes, but still nice and thoughtful. Besides, having Naga around was actually quite fun. Asami was curious as to how the younger girl would manage to hide her dog. She would probably get called to help out again (not that she would mind that much).

Maybe befriending Korra wasn't that bad...


	9. Day 9: Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the weirdest ideas with these prompts, honestly...

To most people in Republic City going to the sea meant going somewhere warm with sunny beaches, nice gentle waves and some rest time. To Korra, the Avatar, it meant going back home. Not warm at all, ice blocks instead of sand, stormy sea and not necessarily rest time.

Still she loved it. The sound of the crashing waves calmed her. It was her home after all.

Right now though, the familiar sounds and scents didn't calm her down much. Because Asami was going to stay here, at Korra's home. For a whole month.

She was going to see her lifestyle, properly meet the people closest to her, see where Korra had grown up. Korra could hide nothing. She couldn't stop her parents from embarrassing her either. Asami was going to see her messy room, too.

Better keep her out of the house for as long as possible, Korra thought.

As soon as her girlfriend arrived, Korra began dragging her here and there, showing her this and that. They ate outside of Korra's house, too. Even went penguin sledding. Anything, just keep Asami away from people with embarrassing baby stories of Korra. Needless to say, the Avatar's parents weren't very pleased although they did have knowing smirks on their faces, much to the Avatar's annoyance.

Asami was a bit bewildered too but didn't question it much, agreeing to whatever the younger girl proposed. She thought Korra might be a bit nervous about this visit (as Asami herself was) so she let her do whatever she wanted, following her around the town or icy fields. Eventually though, this had to stop. It was nearing dinner time and Korra couldn't force Asami to sleep outside in an igloo. Although maybe she would agree if Korra planned it ahead of time and packed a few necessities. That would be a good date idea for another time, the Avatar noted.

Walking side by side, hand in hand, the two girls stopped at the top of a snowy hill, overlooking Korra's home as well as the sea. It was a beautiful contrast really, Asami thought. On the left there was an ice town, glowing red from the small fires or lights, bustling with life, humans living there, children running around. But just turn your head to the right a bit and you could see a pit of darkness, quiet yet rhythmically noisy, countless of creatures lurking and living in it too. The sea.

"Is the sea dangerous here? Can people swim in it?" Asami suddenly asked.

"Um..." Korra didn't expect the question, looking to her girlfriend in surprise. "It could be dangerous, yes. But some crazy kids do try swimming in it in the summer."

"Crazy kids? I assume you've tried too then?"

Korra blushed under her girlfriend's knowing smile. "Maybe."

The two girls sat down, suddenly not wanting to go back to Korra's house. The beauty of the scenery before them had them enchanted. Then, Asami noticed something else that made things even better.

"The stars are visible here." She murmured.

"They are. I really missed seeing them when I came to Republic City." Korra answered, her voice quiet too.

"There is sea there though. At least, you didn't have to miss it too."

"I don't know how I would've survived without it." Korra giggled. "I'm a waterbender after all, I need the water."

And as if to prove how at ease she was with it, she waved her left hand slowly, making a small snowman appear in front of Asami.

Another moment of silence and then...

"Let's go for a swim!"

"What?" Korra asked confusedly as her girlfriend was suddenly pulling her up by her hands. "But won't you freeze?"

"You're a firebender too. I trust you can warm me up without frying me." Asami giggled.

The green-eyed girl quickly sled down the hill, quickly running as close to the sea as possible, Korra just a step behind her, yelling she was crazy. But Asami wasn't listening as she took off her clothes, leaving on only her underwear on. Not that Korra hadn't seen it all already anyway but she decided to keep some modesty still. Try to at least. The Avatar quickly followed suit, still not understanding what was going on.

And then Asami ran into the cold water, quickly diving in before she could change her mind. It really was freezing. But soon enough to warm arms encircled her and warmth spread around her body.

"You're crazy, you know." Korra said, panting from all the running and the cold water. "I'm more used to this than you."

"I can get used to it, too." Asami said, still giggling a bit. Then she suddenly sneezed, making Korra laugh out loud.

"You'll need some time."

Asami only nodded. She couldn't defend herself at the moment.

"You know, I've never heard of any from the crazy kids dive in the sea when it was dark outside." Korra mumbled. "Well, only of one that crazy."

"Who?" Asami asked.

"Me. But I had a good reason." Asami raised an eyebrow, making her girlfriend roll her eyes. "Just look around. We're not swimming in the sea but in the sky."

The green-eyed girl did as she was told, looking at the dark water around her, even if she didn't understand what Korra meant. And a moment later she got it.

It was the sky. How hadn't she noticed it from up on the hill. The sea wasn't a dark mass as she was thinking before. It was alive with sparks. It was reflecting the stars in the sky. They really were swimming in the sky.

"I liked coming here so yes, I learned myself how to warm myself with firebending without burning to a crisp. So don't worry about this."

"I admit it is beautiful. And crazy enough so only you can do it."

"Thank you." Korra grinned proudly. "So you like it? My secret place."

"Not very secret if everyone knows that the sea is here." 

"But only I know about sea sky. After all, only I can firebend here. I doubt any actual firebenders who come here would dare to brave this cold water." 

"Fair enough." Now Asami had to admit it, Korra was right.

"Well, you were crazy enough." Korra whispered. "And now you've found my secret place. That's not good."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. What if you told someone and suddenly it got crowded here. Not my spot anymore.."

"Well, you will just have to trust me." 

They had moved even closer to one another, Asami noticed. Korra looked so beautiful with the light of the nearby town illuminating her blue eyes. She was so beautiful. Asami leaned in, the need to kiss her girlfriend suddenly overtaking her.

"Nope!" Korra moved away, letting go of Asami who sank under the freezing water.

"What?! Korra, it's cold!"

"I know." Korra laughed. "But that's my insurance you won't tell anyone about my place."

"No one would come in this freezing water anyway!"

"You did."

"I'm starting to regret it now!" Asami tried swimming back to the shore but a sudden water current moved her away. Not a current she noticed, just Korra bending the water. Asami scowled at her but soon enough those strong arms were back around her, warming her up.

"You haven't seen even half of it." Korra whispered in Asami's ear. "Take a breath."

Asami did as she was told and a moment later Korra had pulled her under the surface. Opening her green eyes, the older girl saw even more lights than there were above the water. Spirits, thousands and thousands of them, calmly swimming some distance away. It was so colourful and beautiful.

Asami was really starting to like the sea too. Now she understood why Korra loved it so much. Meanwhile, as Korra gazed at her girlfriend marveling the scenery yet again, she knew. She knew she had made the right choice with choosing her. She knew she was the one. 

Because who else would be as crazy as her and jump into these freezing waters.

Tapping Asami's shoulder lightly, Korra made the girl turn and face her. And then they kissed. Gently, softly, with warmth, flying in the sea sky. 

Now Korra felt at ease again.


	10. Day 10: Tinkering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, eh... and right before exams   
> Another mess of a chapter, enjoy

Asami's most favourite place in her home was the big room where all the new technology for Future Industries was made. It has been since she was little. Small Asami would run there first thing in the morning, firing away question after question at her father while her mother would often bring them snacks or try to distract them. Of course, things had changed through the years but one thing didn't. Asami's love for the place.

Now, as owner of the company, the girl had a lot more freedom to think of new things. Yes, there were the contracts that her factories had to make sure were met but still, she could think of new machines in the meanwhile. And that was the most fun and relaxing part, especially when you have spend a whole day in the main office.

Korra would often come to visit, only to find her girlfriend under or in some new machine, her clothes darkened by oil stains, her hair disheveled by her goggles. Asami was always tinkering with something.

"Sometimes I feel jealous from all the attention those metal things receive." Korra would joke.

"It is fun making them, you should try it sometime." Was the reply.

Korra very much doubted it was fun since she hardly understood anything of what her girlfriend was doing but that wasn't thanks to lack of trying. The Avatar would also quite often find herself in this place with Asami. But she would mostly help with bringing over this or that, bending a crooked part back to its original form or just keep Asami company. Not really big help.

Korra wasn't happy with that arrangement. And so, one day... 

"Let's see where Asami keeps the old parts..." The Avatar muttered, searching through the giant room. And soon she found what she needed, getting to work. It was actually a nice bending exercise. 

Asami Sato had just gotten out of a long meeting. So many of the men in the company who had even a little power thought they knew better than her. It was a long but important task, to make sure everyone knew who the boss was. Besides, Asami was sure her father had taught her well enough. 

Anyway, work was over for the day, time to go home. Korra was sure to be there too but Asami just wanted to vent a bit with some work on the new machines. She had a few new ideas too.

Parking her car in front of her home, Asami got out of it and quickly ran up to her room to change in her other work clothes. She always tinkered on machines with an old tshirt and a pair of black pants on, both stained here and there, the tshirt even had a few holes. And they were a bit small on her now. 

After getting a cup of tea, the girl got her blueprints and moved to her favourite room. It was quiet in there but it would soon fill with clanking and laughter once Korra arrived. 

Where was Korra anyway? She was normally there at this time. Asami shrugged, her girlfriend was the Avatar, probably had some other thing to finish first.

Suddenly, a sound of falling metal was heard from the adjacent room. The old storage room for parts. Asami froze. Someone was in there. An enemy? A robber?

The green-eyed girl quietly walked to one of the walls, taking a glove out of the shelf there. Then, even more quietly she walked to the door, putting her hand on the handle. Really, she wasn't in the mood for games. Whoever was ruining her down time was about to be very sorry for doing so. Asami quickly opened the door and jumped in, glove at the ready, her other fist in position to punch.

And right in front of her, with hands held up was none other than the Avatar herself, eyes wide, mouth beginning to form this familiar grin.

"Hey Asami... You're home?"

"I am home, yes." The girl finally relaxed her pose, lowering her hands. Korra too moved her hands downloards, letting out a sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... Tinkering? Kinda?" The younger girl scratched her neck awkwardly.

"Really? What fell and made this sound?"

"You... You don't really need the parts in here, right?" Asami raised an eyebrow, suspiciously looking at her girlfriend before saying no. "Good. Um, I kinda tried to do something but it fell. And probably hit and broke a few things on the way down."

"What were you doing here, Korra?" Now Asami was getting more amused at how flustered the Avatar was rather than being angry.

"You know how you always make something new, build it up practically from nothing. But I'm no good with those thing. I had an idea last night and came here to try and surprise you but it turns out I'm no good even when bending is involved. Machines are not my thing."

"I know, I've see how you drive." Asami joked and Korra became even redder than she already was, mumbling an agreement. "You will learn with time, don't worry. Now show me what exactly was your idea."

Korra moved aside, showing the mess behind her. Asami moved closer, crouching to examine what was on the ground. She could see parts of old mechs, parts of old cars, parts of whatever else was left in here. But it was all somehow connected, where with cables, where with the parts being fused by bending them.

"The idea is for it to be something like a suit. You step up to it and a metalbender puts it properly on you. If you're a metal bender is easy. But even if you're not, there are supposed to be holes here and there so you can make fire or bend freely. Also, I didn't find good-sized wheels but if you find and add some, you can even make yourself move faster without walking, running and getting tired. Just bend your element." Korra shrugged, finishing her explanation. "You know, it could be useful... For Lin's police. Could make fighting bad guys safer?"

"And you built it here? From these parts?" Asami asked, surprised and very impressed.

"Well, not really. I was keeping everything together with bending but... Wanted to get another part from a higher shelf, got distracted and yeah... It all fell apart."

Asami got up, her eyebrows scrunching. Korra took a step back, thinking she had made her girlfriend angry. But no, she hadn't. A big smile appeared on Asami's face.

"That's a great idea, Korra! A smaller, lighter and more mobile suit."

"Not really that light..." Korra mumbled.

"It will be light. Once I get to planning it properly. Materials, size, gadgets... You're a genius, Korra!" Asami jumped at her girlfriend, hugging her and quickly kissing her cheek.

"R-really?" The girl didn't know what was going on. "I just wanted to try doing what you do..." She scratched her neck again.

"And you did a great job. Come on, let's go to the office and plan this thing properly. You have to tell me exactly what you're picturing, then we'll draw it, make blueprints and try to build a prototype."

"Really?" Korra asked again, baffled.

"Yep! And this time you'll be right there with me, helping build and create the thing. It's your idea after all." Asami caught Korra's hand and pulled her along to the main part of the house, up the stairs and then to the office there. "You'll get good at tinkering like me in no time."


	11. Day 11: Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I mean, I mentioned Korra wondering if she had a scar so this kinda counts for the prompt? Dunno, I had a different idea but this happened and oh well. I planned it as 3 parts but I have the feeling it will get longer than that (as everything I try to write) so I might just make it a different fic entirely later on, we'll see.
> 
> Basically part 2 of the Occult AU prompt (chapter 4).

So it wasn't that bad, Korra thought. Camping in the woods with a complete stranger saying they are a witch. All was fine. Just sleeping on the bare and hard ground, a campfire a few meters away, your hands and legs still tied with some light thing.

"You can at least make those thing less brighter." Korra grumbled.

"I'm sleeping." The other girl, the witch Asami, said with her back to Korra.

"Right you are..."

Her head was still killing her, too. Asami had given her something to drink, claiming it will make the pain stop but it hadn't done anything such so far. Korra had the feeling her palms were really itchy though, maybe that was from the potion. Or from whatever spell was used to tie her.

Well, she couldn't do anything now. Only pray her parents didn't go berserk overnight and begin searching the forests and the mountain. If only she had her phone and could write to them...

The forest wasn't as calming as it normally was.

~~~

Morning came with Korra getting only three hours of sleep. Gazing at the sky and stars wasn't half bad though.

Asami was still softly snoring on the other side of the fire so all Korra could do was sit up and look around. The fire had gone out during the night, she noticed. And her head still hurt. She wondered if she had a wound or a scar from whatever the other girl had hit her with. How would she explain it if there was one? 'I met this witch, she hit me with a spell or something, might as well have been a rock. Hurt a lot and I lost consciousness. You totally believe me, right?' Yeah, that was not going to work. And her parents won't be very happy either...

Okay, Korra couldn't think much on an empty stomach. So enough of that, she had to find some food. They had only one sandwich left and that wouldn't last them for long. Maybe there were some berries around here? Somehow getting up without losing balance, the girl began hopping around and soon enough got into the forest.

A few minutes later Asami woke up. And the first thing she saw was the empty place on the other side of the fire. Of course, the other girl had ran away. And she was that stupid to believe her. Now everyone will know there was something going on in the mountain.

She sighed, grabbing her wand. She had to find that girl!

But suddenly Asami couldn't move. She saw the red light spin up her body, starting from her feet. Oh no... He had found her!

"I see you failed your test..." Came a low voice from behind her.

No, she couldn't let that happen. And that girl, Korra. If he found her, she would be dead. 

Asami didn't have time to think. Throwing her wand as far as possible towards the woods, the girl prayed she would survive what was to come. Everyone knew what happened to the ones who had failed their test. Especially if he came to give a grade.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" He yelled. "I have to destroy this wand!"

"This is the last thing I have from my parents, I'm not about to give it to you." Asami said through her teeth, his magic having reached her head, freezing her body and making it feel like stone. Now she truly couldn't move.

"Stupid child. You wouldn't need that stupid stick anyway." And with these words, he raised his wand again.

~~~

Korra had found some red berries. She had sniffed them, looked at them from every angle possible, and deemed edible, not poisonous. Well, she would probably have to wait a few hours to see if she was right. Scooping a few in her tied hands, Korra hopped around and was about to go back to the makeshift camp when she heard it.

A man's angry voice. And then Asami's voice. Korra could hear the fear in it Someone had attacked the girl? Dropping the berries, she began hopping as fast as possible back the way she had come.

In her hurry Korra nearly poked her eyes out on a stick from a tree. Wait, no. It wasn't a stick from a tree. It was Asami's stick! Wand, she meant wand. Korra bent down and picked the wand up. Immediately that warmth from last night spread throughout her body again. The girl held the wand in one hand, her grip tightening. A small blue spark appeared and then the binds of light finally disappeared. Korra could walk and use her hands freely again.

But she couldn't marvel at that fact for too long. She heard the man's voice again, this time angrier. So Korra did the only thing that came to mind. With the stick, no, wand in hand, she ran forward as fast as possible.

"... stick anyway." So was it a stick or a wand? This thought flew through Korra's mind as she jumped out of the trees and pointed the wand in her hand towards the unfamiliar person.

"Don't move!" She yelled and immediately blue sparks flew out of the wand, circling around the man's body, seemingly tying him in the same way Korra had been tied last night.

In his surprise and with his wand already raised and pointing up for another spell, he couldn't react. Losing his balance, the man fell face first on the ground, a small grunt coming out of him. Korra, surprised probably more than him, skidded to a stop and looked around. Seeing Asami with red sparks around her body too made Korra think there was only one spell. She's seen only one so far anyway.

Spells! Korra quickly moved towards the man's side, taking the wand from his frozen hand. He couldn't fight much and soon he was disarmed. His wand didn't feel as warm as Asami's though. Cold spread through Korra's left hand, making her uncomfortable. So she just stuffed the wooden stick in the back pocket of her jeans.

"So how do I untie you?" She asked Asami as she walked towards her. The girl could only look back at Korra though, not being able to talk. "Do I say something or..." Korra pointed the wand towards the tied girl and the green eyes got visibly wider with fear. "Oh come on, like I know how to use this. Don't be so afraid." Korra mumbled, spinning the wand around with her fingers and putting the handle in Asami's open palm, hoping something would happen just like it had happened with her.

A moment later a small green spark appeared and Asami's body relaxed, the red bindings disappearing. 

"The fact that you don't know how to use it gives me even more reason to be afraid. For all I know you can set us all on fire." Asami said.

"One thank you would've been enough. And I prefer the water anyway." Korra gave a small smile. "So want to run away from here?"

Asami nodded and picked up her bag. Korra did the same and the two girls ran into the forest, as far as possible from the still tied man.

~~~

"Thank you." Asami said quietly once the two girls were far enough to feel safe for now.

"Could've said it earlier." Korra panted, sitting on the ground and then proceeding to lie down. "I need water." She sighed.

"There's a small river a bit farther to the East. We can go there if you want." 

"Yeah, yeah, after a small rest." Korra waved weakly and closed her eyes. Then she asked a question. "Who was that man?"

Asami froze. It was logical the other girl would ask but that didn't mean she wanted to explain. Luckily, and embarrassingly, her stomach saved her, making the famous whale mating call.

"Oh, the berries." Korra mumbled. "I found some and planned to bring them back for breakfast but then I heard you yelling and had to return as fast as possible. I dropped them." Korra said sheepishly.

"Who knows what poisonous berries they were anyway." Asami sighed, now feeling even hungrier.

"Eh... I ate from them..." Korra sat up, looking at the other girl with worried eyes. "Are the berries here really poisonous?"

Not being able to stop herself at the look on the other girl's face, Asami began laughing. She hadn't laughed like that in ages. Asami was glad she had met that girl, even if she created so much trouble. She had just unknowingly saved her life, too.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun. Next time you go find food." Korra pouted. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was glad the girl had cheered up a bit. And she had a beautiful laugh. Not that that mattered anyway.

"No, don't worry. They're not poisonous." The witch managed to say between laughs. "Don't worry."

"Whatever. I'm thirsty, let's get to that river." Korra got up and the other girl followed suit. 'We have to keep moving anyway. This man might come after us.' She thought.

After a few minutes of walking through the green trees and shrubs, the girls finally saw the river. Korra even ran to it, dipping her head in the cold water before scooping up some with her hands and drinking. She really must love water, Asami shrugged.

"So ready to tell me who this man was?" Korra tried again after the witch had drank some water too. Sighing, the green-eyed girl knew she couldn't evade the question anymore.

"Zaheer. The Master. The most powerful warlock in this part of the country. Basically, everyone listens to him."

"Ah, alright... And why was he threatening you?" Korra asked again.

"Because I failed my test." Asami whispered.

"Oh, the one I was supposed to help with?" 

"That one."

"Hm." Korra thought for a bit. "How was I supposed to help?"

"I was going to cheat." Asami sighed. "Make you do the test and claim I did it."

"How though? I'm not a witch." Korra was confused, Asami could see this.

"You just did two spells though. First you freed yourself, then you stopped Zaheer. You have some powers." Asami shrugged. "Doesn't mean you would've succeeded with the test but it was worth a try."

"Ah, the blue sparks." Korra nodded and Asami followed.

"Yes, like the colour of your eyes." Not that Asami had noticed Korra's sea-blue eyes, no.

"So this Zaheer fellow has red eyes?"

"No." Asami let out a small laugh. "The magic of the most powerful one is always red."

"Oh, sounds cool." At Asami's angry look, Korra cleared her throat. "I mean, not that cool, yeah."

"You're too big of an idiot to have magic. Maybe I hit you too hard yesterday." Asami got up, shaking her head. "Hopefully it will leave a scar."

"Wait, what? A scar?" Korra quickly tried to look at herself in the water surface but the water was too fast and splashy to see anything. "Wait, were you kidding?" 

Korra ran after Asami, catching up to her and continuing to ask her questions. And in the shadows of the forest behind the girls, a man followed quietly, wondering how had another young witch gotten away from him.


	12. Day 12: Breaking the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 4-5 prompts behind and exams are beginning. This is going to be bad.

She hasn't been herself these past days, even Korra had to admit it. Ever since that night...

Korra used a little too much force and her punch hit the poor robber a bit too hard in the gut, making him lose all the air in his lungs. Immediately chief Beifong looked her way, scowling. She always scowled at Korra. The girl sighed, it was her fault now too, she knew it.

It has been a tough week ever since she opened the door of Asami's house only to see Mako on the other side. The boy had been just as speechless as Korra before a barrage of questions spilled from both of their mouths. Eventually, with none of the questions being answered, the yelling began and then Asami came downstairs to see what was happening. She had promptly kicked out Mako but then, when Korra proposed to have breakfast together, she had given her the cold shoulder too, saying she had work to do. And so Korra had left too.

A week later and there was no news of Asami. Not that she knew how to contact Korra or Korra knew how to contact her. Although, the younger girl supposed that when someone really wanted to contact her, they would find the way. She was the Avatar after all. But no, no news, nothing.

Korra had buried herself in work too, helping chief Beifong and the police keep the rascals in the city under control. But as always, the woman was not very happy with anything Korra did. It was like it was encoded in her blood, to dislike Korra. Not that Korra liked her much either.

And at night, Korra would ride Naga along the streets, sometimes going to watch the probending matches, sometimes just gazing at the sea or sky. She just wanted a distraction.

Distraction from Beifong's scolding, Tenzin's nagging, and Korra's own thoughts of Mako and Asami. The boy hadn't approached her but Korra didn't know if he had try to get together with Asami later on. Not that she cared. She didn't care!

Mako was a cheater and Asami... That was a one night stand. Was that the term? Wow, Korra never thought she would do something like that. But here she was. And in so much trouble because of it.

"Korra, I know we're technically catching bad guys here but there is no need to beat them to a pulp." Beifong said to the Avatar once the robber was tied up and on his way to the police headquarters.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... I have a few things on my mind right now." 

Beifong sighed, before crossing her arms. "I know you're still young and growing up, training to be the Avatar and all that. I know you have it hard, kid. But don't mix up your work with your personal affairs, it normally ends badly."

"Okay." Korra mumbled. She didn't have the power to fight back now.

"Go home, rest a bit. I can manage on my own for now." Beifong patted Korra's shoulder twice before pushing her away and towards a waiting Naga. "Maybe meditate a bit, Tenzin always claims it helps."

"Yeah, right." Korra gave a small smile before thanking the older woman and getting on Naga's back.

But she didn't want to go back to the island. Tenzin and the kids could nag at her too. So Korra told her best friend to just run. Wherever her eyes saw or her nose let, it didn't matter. Just run away from here. And that Naga did.

Korra had closed her eyes, enjoying the wind in her hair. It was calming, cooling her wild thoughts down. Once she opened them fifteen minutes later, she had no idea where Naga had let her to.

Looking around, Korra quickly recognized the place though. The bar she had been to last week. And just as Korra's eyes turned towards the entrance, she saw Asami exiting the place with a quick pace. The Avatar wondered if she should go say hi or just lurk in the shadows, she didn't know how the green-eyed girl would react. But then Mako also came out of the bar, chasing after Asami and grabbing her wrist. What was going on?

Korra wondered if she should interfere again but then her leg stopped midair. Asami slapped Mako. Korra winced, the boy's head turned as far as it could and he even stepped back. Then he began yelling at the girl, making the few people who hadn't turned to watch them after the slap, turn now.

Korra leaned on Naga, still wondering what was going on. Were they on a date? It didn't seem to be going well.

After all the yelling from Mako, Asami said something in a much lower tone. Then the boy yelled again.

"Korra?!"

The girl in question perked up. They were arguing because of her? But she couldn't hear more as Asami said something again and turned around to leave. Mako grabbed her wrist again, his other hand going for the girl's shoulder. And Asami turned faster than the eye could follow, twisting the boy's hand while hitting him square in the jaw with her free hand. Mako fell backwards but quickly got up. Korra couldn't believe it but the boy was about to jump at the defenseless girl.

Well, not so defenseless it would seem. Anyway, Korra had to stop this before someone called the police. Jumping on Naga, the Avatar stirred her best friend towards the fighting couple. Couple? But instead of coming in between them, Naga went behind Asami. And just before Mako's hand could reach the girl, Korra pulled her up on Naga's back with one arm around her waist. A second later and Naga had turned around the corner.

"Hey, what do you thi- oh Korra..." Asami was no doubt about to get a good hit at the Avatar too but managed to stop herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Heard Mako yelling my name." Korra turned around to give Asami a grin. "Not a good date?"

"It wasn't a date." Asami huffed. "He is stalking me." It wasn't a date, that was good. But then again it wasn't good that Mako was stalking Asami.

"Oh... Shouldn't you tell the police or... someone?"

"He works in the police."

"Oh right, yeah..."

Korra decided to just be quiet. Asami didn't seem to be in the mood for talking. And then she felt Asami's arms circle around her body and hug her midriff, Asami's head lowering to rest on Korra's shoulder. Korra decided to keep quiet in order not to say something stupid now.

Asami was probably holding to her because she was afraid she could fall off Naga. Yeah, that must have been the reason. No need for Korra's heart to beat so fast.

"What were doing before you so graciously got me on your dog's back?" Asami asked quietly.

"Um... Just... Walking around? Don't know really. It's not my week and I suppose chief Beifong is fed up with my mood." Korra shrugged slightly as not to bother the girl behind her.

"Oh so you weren't coming to the bar?" Before Korra could even think about the question, Asami continued. "Where are we going?" 

"Don't know, ask Naga." Korra patted the dog's head. Finally Asami showed a small smile.

In the next second though, that smile turned into a frown. Police sirens could be heard. Both Asami and Korra looked behind only to see Mako on his motorbike, chasing them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Asami whispered.

"Yeah, how dare he chase the Avatar like that?" Korra grumbled. "Naga, faster!"

"Wait, shouldn't we stop?" The older girl asked worriedly.

"No way, he'll yell at you again."

And with that, a chase began. A big polar bear dog running in front, a small but fast motorbike making noise in the back. And neither party was giving up. Korra would tell Naga to turn suddenly or jump over other cars and people to get some obstacles between her and Asami, and Mako. But Mako would swerve to the side, dodging in the nick of time and still go after his target.

Korra was getting a bit scared. Why was this boy so persistent? And how did she get herself in this mess? Why? Chief Beifong would talk her ears of once she saw what was going on. And what was going on was actually some teenagers running around the city, scaring people and scratching cars. Korra was so in trouble again.

But it was worth it. Asami was clinging to her back. And Korra had to admit, she liked the feeling. Maybe after all this mess was over they could talk things over...

"I got an idea!" Came a whisper from Asami.

"What?"

"This is one of my father's bikes, Sato. We can break it so he can't chase us." Asami said excitedly, not sounding scared or worried at all.

"Sato?" Korra repeated. "You're Asami _Sato_? That Asami?"

"You seriously want to talk about this now?" The girl laughed and Korra shook her head no. She was right, there were more important things now. Besides, Naga was getting tired, too.

"So what's the plan?"

"You're the Avatar, right? Get some water in the small opening under the seat. That should make the engine stop."

"Not only am I the Avatar, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, water is my element." Korra said proudly before looking back to see what was Asami talking about. There was an opening but it was small, really small. But Korra supposed that was better than bending the road and throwing Mako off of it, resulting in serious injuries and taxes to pay the repair of the road. Or any other way of throwing him off. "Hold Naga's reins."

And like that, Korra opened the bottle of water at her waist and got a few droplets out. Waiting for a moment where there wasn't much jumping around, she aimed and let the water go towards Mako's bike. She didn't know if she hit the target until a few seconds later when the bike began slowing down. The boy on it wondered what happened but it was too late. Korra and Asami had managed to get away.

"Good job!" Asami said, a grin on her face. "That was fun."

"It was!" Korra agreed. She suddenly noticed how Asami was closer to her than before, her arms still around Korra's body. Naga's reigns were short, Korra remembered fleetingly.

Then Asami's grin disappeared, the girl looking at Korra's lips. Was she getting closer?

There were police sirens again and Naga suddenly stopped, making Asami launch forward and hit her forehead in Korra's nose.

"Avatar Korra! What do you think you're doing? Half the city is complaining about a giant dog running wild."

It turned out Beifong's workday hadn't ended yet. But at least Korra and Asami were in the same room while waiting for Tenzin to save them. It was a fun night.


	13. Day 13: Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that, an update?! Well, exam month is over so I gotta try and finish this, right...

Most people would say Asami's job was safe. She didn't have to fight everyday like her girlfriend did, she wasn't around dangerous people or weapons. She mainly sat in her office while in the Future Industries main building. But once the girl got home, no one could stop her from working on prototypes of those big machines her factories made. And hardly anyone could watch over if she was in danger.

Normally Korra would be there, preventing any big disasters like mechas falling over or fires starting to flare up. But Korra couldn't really stop electrical surges. Not even when she was there when Asami was working on her projects.

And she especially couldn't when she was not even in Asami's house.

Asami tended to get focused on her work, so much she didn't notice some things going on around her. Like this day. She had one of the mechas powered up but had overlooked one small wire. And that small wire let to big problems.

An hour later Korra had ran through the city. She had seen it, the big ball of fire and then the black smoke. It was Asami's home, she knew it. But once she got there, the doctors wouldn't let her see Asami. All they said was that the girl was alive. Nothing else. Korra was going crazy with the worry. Crazy with how powerless she felt now.

Two days later they finally let her see Asami. Korra couldn't have ran to her girlfriend's room faster. But then she froze in front of the door, too afraid of what she might see on the other side. No, this was her girlfriend. And she had no one else in this world but Korra. So Korra had to be strong. She had to help Asami and be there for her.

Korra mustered a small smile on her face before opening the door. Then she remembered she hadn't brought any flowers or fruits with her. She should bring something the next time she visits. 

"Hey Asami. How are you feeling?" Stupid question but what else was Korra supposed to say. Her mind was still trying to accept what had happened. 

But no answer followed. Korra looked to the bed after closing the door, seeing her girlfriend lying in the bed, eyes closed. Asami was probably sleeping. Has she even woken up after the accident? Korra didn't know. Silently getting a chair closer to the bed, she sat on it quietly, deciding to stay for a bit. Holding Asami's hand in her own, Korra let her eyes roam over Asami's body. 

There were no visible injuries. Then again, the doctors had mentioned that the girl had inhaled too much smoke and that had been the main problem. They didn't mention anything about the room collapsing on Asami or if that had caused any serious injuries. Now that she thought about it, these doctors really didn't mention much, making Korra's mind spin in circles and get angry at them. Korra hated not knowing things. Especially important things about her girlfriend's health.

Hours passed, the sun set, the Avatar dozed off. And Asami woke up.

Of course, her first thought was about where she was and how she had gotten there. The second one was about who the hell was this person holding and sleeping on her left hand. Pulling her hand away, Asami tried to get up. The pain in her ribs and back stopped her though, and she groaned. What had happened to her?

The person, a girl Asami noticed, stirred and sat up in her chair. Wiping her mouth and ruffling her hair, the girl finally looked towards Asami and her eyes opened wide, a grin forming on her lips. Before the other girl could register Asami's confused expression, she had always begun talking.

"Asami! Finally, you're awake." She even jumped towards Asami, seemingly wanting a hug. But the green-eyed girl leaned to the other side, away from this unfamiliar person, stopping them in their tracks.

"Who... who are you?" She asked.

Korra froze, her grin disappearing. Who was she? What?

"I'm Korra. The Avatar." She let out a small, forced chuckle. "Why do you ask? If it's a joke, it's not a fun one..."

"Korra?" Asami repeated, her eyes roaming the other girl's face. "I don't know a Korra."

"Don't know... What?"

"I don't know you."

"No, you do!" Korra almost yelled but remembered she was in a hospital and had to behave. Besides, Asami still wasn't feeling well. Obviously. "Of course you know me. I'm your girlfriend."

"Girl friend? I don't have many girl friends. Or any friends..." Asami said in thought. Korra moved back in shock.

What? What was going on? Korra was torn between calling for a nurse and talking with Asami more, making her jostle her memory and remember. Because surely she remembered. This was just a temporary thing. Maybe from all the sleep. It was possible, right? Korra herself had forgotten who she was before. But remembered. So Asami would remember too. She had to. 

Then Korra looked to Asami again, eyes wide. She moved closer, trying to inspect her head for any bumps or injuries. Maybe she had hit her head while the building was falling down. But Asami moved away again, her own eyes wide. With fear.

Korra stopped moving again. She was scaring Asami. Asami didn't want her here. She didn't remember her. Korra was a stranger to her. Her own girlfriend. They had been through so much together. And now...

Korra didn't want to think. She closed her eyes, inhaled a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Alright. I'll, um, call a nurse in here." She made a few steps backwards, towards the door. Asami gave a small nod, calming down a bit too. "I'll see you later then."

Closing the door behind herself, Korra couldn't keep it together anymore. Sliding down to the ground, she let the tears fall from her eyes. Nothing was said yet, nothing was confirmed. And yet Korra was so afraid. So confused. And so lonely.

Some time later she managed to stop her tears. She found a nurse and somehow told her what had happened without starting to cry again. The nurse called a doctor, he told Korra to leave for now and come back tomorrow when the doctor would have a better picture of what was going on, too. Korra couldn't argue so she did as she was told.

She couldn't sleep that night. She wanted to go back to the hospital the moment she had left it. But also was too afraid of what she would see there. Morning came way too slow and unexpectedly quickly.

The doctor gave some explanations, Korra understood hardly anything. Something about too much smoke, about Asami being unconscious for far too long in the burning room, some other confusing stuff Korra didn't want or need to hear. And finally he let her see Asami. Just don't confuse her more, he said. Confuse her how, by saying the truth?

Asami was awake when Korra entered her room, reading a book. Korra asked if she could walk closer and did so only after a small nod from Asami.

"The doctor said I have amnesia. That what you said yesterday is true." Asami said quietly, putting her book away. "But I really don't remember anything."

"What do you remember?" Korra asked, afraid of the answer.

"Growing up, my dad looking after me. I remember he died but I don't remember how... And then inheriting the company. I think there's been some boy I've probably dated but I'm not sure." Asami sighed. "I don't go out much, don't meet many people my age because all I do is work."

"That's not true." Korra protested. "You know so many people, have so many friends."

Asami just shrugged as an answer, apologizing quietly. Korra sighed. It wasn't Asami's fault, there was nothing for her to apologize for.

Korra couldn't lose her will to fight here though. Asami losing her memories didn't mean she still couldn't be friends with Korra, Mako, Bolin and everyone. Korra would make sure of it. Maybe this was just another chance to start anew, fight for Asami and woo her again. Yes, maybe there was a positive side to this.

And so Korra visited every day while Asami was in the hospital, brought her favourite foods, talked about their past together (trying to somehow not talk about them dating too much, she didn't want to scare the girl again), even managed to bring Mako and Bolin two times. Then, when Asami was finally free from the hospital, Korra gave her a ride on Naga to her home. Walking quickly past the burned part of it, Asami invited Korra inside for tea, her tone a bit unsure. But Korra decided not to be obtrusive and said she had something else to do (she had freed her whole day). She visited a few more times before Asami began going to the company to work and see how things had been while she'd been missing from there.

Then, slowly, bit by bit, Korra began seeing Asami less and less.

At first Asami had been friendly with Korra. They talked for hours, went out together, walked Naga. Asami even visited the Airbebders' island. After some time the girl even asked Korra about them. About how they began dating, their feelings, their time together. Korra tried to answer as truthfully as possible, giving details and yet trying not to force Asami into something she might not want. 

One late night, during a surprise sleepover, Asami had missed Korra. Or tried to. Korra, somehow, with all her willpower, had pulled away. Asami hadn't really looked like she wanted this. Maybe the girl was pitying Korra, she didn't know. But she didn't want it to happen this way. 

That's how it all ended. Suddenly Asami was always busy, always not at home, always at the office, always away. Korra decided to give her some space. Maybe she had gone overboard somewhere, she didn't know. And she was too afraid to ask. Her heart ached but she couldn't do anything.

Then, one day, while on a walk with Naga, Korra saw that everything was over. That she had lost.

Asami was coming out of a fancy restaurant. Korra knew that one because Asami herself had treated her to a date there. But now the girl was coming out of it, hand in hand with some older guy. Not anyone Korra knew. Maybe a worker in Future Industries? It didn't matter anyway. In the next moment he leaned down and kissed Asami. Korra couldn't watch anymore, telling Naga to run.

And so she ran. Korra ran from the ever chasing past.

Oh how she wished she herself had an amnesia. And yet, she wished she never forgot those bittersweet memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a sequel written by MindIfImAWeirdo : https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830694/chapters/46956682   
> Go check it out!  
> (I dunno how to link stuff here, halp)


	14. Day 14: Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a Trust themed chapter? Press x for doubt.  
> But a serious WARNING: some serious topics here (drinking, abuse, rape...) and the word 'fuck' was used twice not in the good way (strong language?). I really don't know from where this train wreck hit me, I don't know how correct some things are, I do know that the ending is bad and rushed and hella rushed and confusing but yeah. Be warned for some themes in there, especially in the beginning.  
> I tried...

**again a WARNING for some serious topics in here, beware**

Korra had issues, Asami knew that. Knew it when they first talked, knew it when she went with her on that first date, knew it when she agreed to be her girlfriend. Still, she thought she could live with them, hoped she could help Korra get over her past traumas.

Since she had been little, Korra has seen, heard and experienced things that kids her age didn't know even existed. Her father had would often waste his salary at a casino somewhere in the city, coming home angry and demanding his wife, Korra's mother, to give him her own little salary. She tried to persuade her husband they needed the money, to even hide it. But once the slaps began, she didn't have the strength to fight back. They barely survived till the next month on the little food they could afford.

Then there was Korra's uncle, always drunk and also sometimes violent man. But Korra somehow didn't know that until she became thirteen years old. Then she understood it way too well. The gross man who she had hardly ever seen before had come to her home one day, wanting money from his brother. Or at least that was had been his plan until the young girl had told him she was home alone, her parents still at work. Something had flipped in his mind and eyes then. It was too late when Korra had noticed it, the man had already jumped on her.

Her mother had come home just five minutes too late to an awful scene.

And so, Korra shut herself in, hardly talking to anyone. She made no friends in school and then in high school. Because of her grumpy look and quiet demeanor she got bullied, too. Pretty badly. But she never complained. She didn't really have anyone to complain to. Her parents divorced, she moved out with her mother, things just went downhill.

Korra's grades weren't the best but she managed to get in university somehow. And then, she changed yet again.

She finally made friends. Not the good kind though. Walking outside till the middle of the night, going to parties almost every weekend, drinking, even doing drugs. It was wild and not in the good way. In university, everyone in their proper mind always stirred away from Korra, they knew she meant trouble. She soon enough got famous for fighting with guys, even scaring some teachers. Police was called not once or twice because of her, she got pretty familiar with the cell too.

Still, Asami found Korra a curious person, hurt by the world. She wanted to somehow help her, befriend her, talk with her and make her see the good in people. 

And so one day she finally got the courage to talk with Korra. The look on the blue-eyed girl's face was priceless. She was so used to people either being rude to her or talking to her only if they wanted something form her. She didn't expect that one of the most popular girls in the whole city probably would come up to her (in her hiding place behind the science building mind you), extend her hand and introduce herself with a smile.

Their friendship started a bit rocky but with time and enough pestering from Asami, Korra finally began hanging out with her more. The green-eyed even managed to make (force) Korra have a study session with her. Soon enough Korra began looking more like a normal university student rather than some dropout who looked like they would mug you. Not that Korra hadn't mugged people, Asami knew that.

A month and some days later Asami noticed that the way Korra looked at her had changed. There was not a scowl anymore on her face but a curious look. Her eyes looked more soft somehow. Asami tried to pretend she didn't notice it. That failed when Korra asked her out on a date.

It was the best date of Asami's life (albeit a bit illegal at times). She really hoped for another one, maybe more, but unfortunately her friends prevented that. They had somehow figured out where Asami disappeared recently, always saying she had a lot to study (she wasn't good at lying). One day they had went to Asami's teachers, warning them that the famous bad girl of the university had somehow blackmailed Asami into following her around. That was obviously not true, she tried to explain this and defend Korra but her words fell on deaf ears.

Police was called, Korra was arrested again for whatever reason, Asami was let away by her friends. They explained how the girl was bad influence on her but all Asami could see was the sad girl in the back of the police car, glaring daggers at everyone and anything but Asami. She never met Asami's eyes.

As soon as she could Asami went to see Korra, even saying she would pay her guarantee to let her out. The only words she got from Korra were 'don't bother'. Eventually Korra was permitted to leave. And even though Asami knew Korra was free, she didn't see her at their university for another two weeks.

Finally, managing to steal Korra's home address from the secretary, Asami decided to try and visit Korra herself.

She was about to turn around, having rang the doorbell three times, checking if this was the right place when the door opened suddenly, an angry 'what?!' assaulting her ears. Looking up, Asami saw an angry Korra. That was nothing new, no, the new thing was the blue bruise on her cheek. Asami's hand quickly sprang up but Korra was faster, shaking her head, her hair falling over her face.

"Sorry, I didn't know it's you. Normally no one comes here." She apologized.

"What happened? Why-what happened to you?" Asami asked.

"Nothing, I fell down the stairs." Korra answered quickly, as if she had memorized this line. Asami looked behind the girl and in the house, then stepped back to look up at the house from the outside.

"You don't have a second floor." She mused. Korra's eyebrows furrowed.

"At work."

"You work?" Now Korra was scowling.

"Yes, I work!"

"Alright, alright, I'm not arguing." Asami tried to relive some tension by letting out a chuckle but that didn't work.

"What's so funny? You think I can't find a job?" Korra crossed her arms. Asami was taken aback, she didn't expect Korra to talk to her like that, not after the past month they had spent being friend-ish.

"No, that's not..."

"You think I can keep a job?"

"No, no, Korra, really..." The other girl sighed before Asami could say anything else, stopping her mid sentence again.

"Okay, my mother hit me! Happy now?"

Asami stood there in silence for a few moments before she could collect her thoughts. So Korra's problems ran deeper than she had initially thought...

"No, hearing this doesn't make me happy, Korra." Asami sighed. Losing her cool wouldn't help things now. "Have you put some ice on it?" Without waiting for an answer, Asami pushed past the now surprised girl and entered her small house.

It wasn't very tidy or clean. It wasn't very spacious either. But Asami couldn't comment on that, she had no right. Walking past the living room, she went to the kitchen, digging in the half empty fridge for something cold. Korra chased after her, confused sounds falling from her lips.

"Oi, who was that at the door?" Came a slurred yell from somewhere back in the house. Korra immediately froze, grabbing Asami's wrist to prevent her from moving and making sounds.

"No one, mum. Just some kids' prank." Korra yelled back, then adding more quietly. "Go back to your drinking."

Asami, again, didn't know what to say. She just held the bag of peas she had found up for Korra to put to her cheek. Rolling her eyes, Korra took the bag and nearly punched herself with it before wincing in pain, almost growling in anger. Asami stifled a giggle.

For the next week, much to Korra's annoyance and surprise, Asami visited, sneaking in the house and eventually Korra's room. Even if Korra acted all angry and annoyed, Asami noticed that her room became cleaner and more orderly with every day Asami came around.

Finally, next week Korra was back at university. And the first thing she did was to thank Asami for visiting but also to warn her to not do it anymore. If her mother noticed, there might be more trouble. For both of them.

The girls were back to spending time together. Asami's friends tried to interfere again, angering Korra but Asami quickly told them to fuck off and let Korra away.

Still, the damage was done. Korra began not trusting any person who even so much said one word to Asami. At first it wasn't a big problem for the girl but eventually she began to wonder.

The next mess up was even bigger. 

Korra had managed to persuade Asami to go to some party with her. It was all fun and drinks, Korra showing off Asami and laughing with her friends. But then she went somewhere with them and Asami was left alone, a plastic cup with some unfamiliar beer in it. 

Then a guy began talking with her, following her around. Asami told him to get lost but he didn't listen. And soon enough tried to kiss her, cornering her in. 

He was so close. Asami couldn't move. Closing her eyes, she hoped Korra came and saved her. And something similar happened. 

Korra came jumping down from somewhere, punching the guy right in nose and quickly standing between him and Asami. The green-eyed girl could see, Korra was furious. 

Long story short, the party ended right there and then, a big fight breaking out. Somehow Korra managed to let Asami outside unscathed. She seemed still angry though so Asami didn't say much while Korra walked her home. 

Days passed with nothing much happening. But there was yet another change in Korra, Asami noticed. Whenever someone talked with her, Korra would always show, as subtly as she could (which wasn't very) that Asami was taken (wait, was she?). Sometimes later on she would even question the green-eyed about the person. 

Eventually, Asami could barely talk with anyone thanks to Korra. And Asami thought it was fine at first, she was happy with the girl anyway, didn't need anyone else. But this wasn't true. She began feeling lonely and annoyed. Korra wasn't helping, what with being increasingly jealous by the day. Asami didn't like the direction their relationship was going in, she had to talk with Korra.

To begin with, what was their relationship? They had never said anything explicitly. And yet Korra behaved as if Asami was her girlfriend. They never had a time for anymore dates though, especially with Korra actually working. Asami really needed to talk with Korra.

And one day she tried to.

"Korra, what are we?" Asami asked as she and Korra were walking around after university in the little gap before the latter's work.

"What are we? Girlfriends?" Korra looked to Asami, confused.

"Neither of us ever asked the other though."

"Do we have to? If we have feelings for each other, isn't it obvious." Asami's hearth skipped a beat, neither had ever mentioned having feelings either. She just assumed.

"Do you? Have feelings I mean?" Asami asked.

"Of course... I think."

"Oh."

"Don't you?" Now Asami could see something she had never seen in Korra's eyes before. Fear?

"Well... I do but..."

"Nothing good follows after a 'but'." Korra mumbled, interrupting the girl.

"But... I think we have to talk about a few things."

"I'll ask you officially if you want. It's no problem, really." Korra began talking quickly. "I have to plan it first though. Romantic and all that."

"No, that's not the problem." Asami chuckled. "Although I'd like it. It's just... Your behaviour recently." She said quietly.

Korra stepped in front of Asami and stopped walking, looking her in the eye. Asami wondered if she had said something she shouldn't have. Then again, she should say anything she thinks is important. And this was important.

She shouldn't fear Korra.

"I think you don't trust me." Asami whispered. She didn't want the people passing around them to hear this but she had finally gotten the courage now and couldn't miss her chance. "You... You are...Controlling me... In a way."

Korra's eyes widened. She was about to protest but then seemed to stop and think, took a step back. Her brows furrowed like when she was angry but then she shook her head and looked back to Asami's eyes.

"I have..." Korra swallowed, obviously not wanting to admit something. Admit it to herself more than to Asami. "I have become like him, haven't I?" She asked in a small voice.

"Who?" Maybe another trauma from Korra's past, Asami wondered. She was spot on.

"My dad." Korra whispered, looking to the ground. "Before mum and he separated he had gone out of control. Didn't even let her out of the house. That's why they sacked her at her job."

Asami had heard some things about Korra's past of course. Urban legends had been going around the university for ages but also Korra herself had shared or let some things slip by. And Asami always listened.

"He ruined her life. Mine too. And now I'm doing the same, aren't I?" Korra asked in a small voice.

"No, Korra, you..." Asami was at a loss. She supposed Korra wasn't doing this intentionally. Maybe. It was complicated.

"No, I am!" Korra protested, not waiting for the other girl to formulate her words. "I don't trust you. I'm turning into him, controlling you, not letting you talk with people. Not letting you have friends! I suppose that's to be expected from a fuck up like me... I can't behave around people."

"You're not a fuck up, Korra." Asami tried again but the girl didn't listen.

"I am though!" Korra yelled, making the people nearby turn around. "Do you know what I've done? How many people I've hurt? Both physically and mentally! And yet..." She sniffled. Asami had never seen Korra like that. She was getting scared for Korra. Her heart ached. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything."

"Korra..." But she only shook her head and continued on.

"I'm not alright. I'll only hurt you. I should be in prison. Or in asylum. Or dead."

Asami knew Korra's family wasn't the best, knew she had been through a lot, knew there will be problems along the way. She didn't know when she had began caring this much for her but she did nonetheless. And she didn't want to see her like this. It all had caught up to her now, she realized. Korra had had enough. She tried to be good but it was easier to put on this bad mask, to protect herself.

When no one looked, Korra was hurting on the inside, the guild eating at her. She tried and yet it was never enough. Her mother was abusive now too and was never happy with her. Korra worked and studied, and yet always got yelled at for not doing enough. She had tried to make friends at the university but everyone had just turned their backs. She had the brains but didn't have the will.

It was all against her. The whole world. Faith itself.

And now she thought she was losing Asami too. The last and only kind person she knew who had turned to her.

While Korra was lost in her thought and worries, in her self loathing, Asami had managed to steer her away from onlookers and towards the nearby park, sitting her on a bench. She knew any outdoor place wasn't good for having such a serious conversation or a break down but it was too late now, the damage had been done, she could only try and calm the girl now. Asami had taken out a water bottle and some tissues. But Korra gave no reaction to the change in scenery, no reactions when her name was called. Asami was helpless.

She knew that life was hard for people with such a big mental baggage. They often needed help, needed understanding. But right now Asami couldn't provide that, she wasn't sure she knew how. 

She couldn't think of anything but one last resort. Something she hadn't felt very comfortable doing lately but that felt so right now. She thought Korra might need it now.

Love.

So Asami kissed Korra gently, just touching her lips with her own, trying to convey to the girl that she wasn't alone, that she was there for her. To talk, to vent, to ask for help.

And Korra finally responded, at first just as unsure as Asami. But the green-eyed didn't pull away and that gave Korra some hope. She hadn't lost her yet.

She knew they had a lot to talk about. A lot to fix. But Korra needed to fix herself up first.

She pulled away from Asami, ending the most meaningful kiss in her life. She sighed and looked down, unable to look Asami in the eye.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do..." Asami said.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do either." Korra mumbled. "Sorry, this was all so sudden."

"You probably needed it though." Asami mused, taking hold of Korra's hands. "You can't bottle up everything. You need to speak with someone."

"I need help." Asami didn't say anything. "I'll try to fix this mess I am." Korra whispered. "I have to if I want a chance with you. Or with any human being."

"You don't need a chance with me. You've already got me." Asami smiled gently. It was true. Korra, even with all the flaws, had somehow wormed her way in Asami's heart. The something Asami had intended as a friendship had become so much more.

Korra could only nod. Her feelings were getting too much for her again. It seemed she was missing work today. Great start for her way to change, Korra giggled.

Asami began giggling too though. The sudden outburst had been a bit too much for both of them. They had a long way ahead of them, yes. But this was enough for today. Calling in sick to work and eating an ice cream or two were in order. They could think about the serious stuff and tomorrow. It was a long process anyway, they couldn't finish it all in one day.

The important thing was that the start was made. And that Korra had the support of the person most dear to her.


	15. Day 15: Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardly follow any of these prompts, huh... At least I mention the word/prompt somewhere in the chapter, right? That counts... right? xD

"So guys, today we're going to have guest on our stream!"

"No, you're the guest on my stream."

"You wish."

"I have more viewers than you so..."

"How does that matter?"

"I'm more famous, of course." 

"Anyway! Your hair flicks don't work on me. So guys! A guest!"

Korra grinned as she tried to start her stream the proper way. But the other girl kept distracting her and talking over her. That was to be expected, they've known each other for ages now, were familiar enough with each other to fool around on camera. And, well, being girlfriends kind of helped to break the ice too.

Of course their viewers already knew all that. It's been more than half a year now that they've been together, their fans even dubbed them best Twitch couple. There were even some fanfiction written about them. The fans could be a bit crazy.

So, back to the stream at hand. It was a mess. Asami had found this new game and she wanted to try out the multiplayer with Korra. Thus, they had decided to both stream their gameplay. Asami seemed to be quite good at the game but Korra was going to try it for the first time now. It looked easy but the girl's experience told her to not be fooled.

The point of the game was to get the enemy's base without your team dying. A classic. But there were some moves and button combinations you had to remember and use quickly when need be. Korra was never good with remembering which button was where but she was good at team games. Hopefully she was going to show Asami who is boss.

"Come on, Korra. How many hours do you need to start your game? My chat is beginning to complain." Asami pretended to be annoyed.

"Well, my chat don't mind me not being in a hurry. Right, guys?" Immediately a rain of emotes made the chat unreadable, the viewers sided with Asami, spamming annoyed faces. "Oh, thank you very much." Korra rolled her eyes but still gave a small chuckle. That reaction was to be expected.

"'Why don't you guys stream on the same pc?'" Asami read a question from her viewers. "Well guys, we live in different places still."

"Soon, maybe." Korra smirked. She and Asami had some plans to move in together, living on opposite ends of the city was not very convenient. "Why? Did you like our stream last month?"

"Ah yes, we're never again streaming from your place." Asami laughed.

"Why..." Before Korra could finish her question, her chat kindly reminded her that the place had looked like a mess on camera. Clothes here, bed covers there, bowls of cereal on the table. "Oh come on, it was one time." Korra rolled her eyes.

"She is living the typical gamer life, guys. Cut her some slack." Asami giggled.

"I'll have you know Asami's place is not as perfect as you think either."

"Shush you!"

The banter continued for a bit longer before finally things calmed down a bit and Korra could focus on the game. She played two games alone, with Asami only watching and commenting here and there. She lost them both unfortunately. The viewers had fun, spamming a concede emote. Even Asami joined in on the fun.

But then came the multiplayer games. Asami quickly got in the tempo of the game and began advancing, her girlfriend trying to keep pace with her from behind. It was not going so well.

"You know, Korra, there are these things on your keyboard. Buttons, keys. You can press them from time to time." Asami smirked, not even looking at her hands or the keys she was pressing.

"You know I'm better with controllers. What is this mess?" Korra whined.

"Excuses. Even the chat things so. Making up excuses."

"I'm banning the whole chat..." Korra murmured as she tried to concentrate, her tongue poking from the corner of her mouth. Asami looked to her second monitor, noticing the expression on Korra's face.

"Cute." She murmured. Starring at her girlfriend, Asami didn't notice the trap her character was running in. She noticed the chat messages next to Korra's stream change though. From 'aww cute' and 'Asami has heart eyes rn' to 'watch out!!!!' and 'so love struck she lost the game'.

Asami quickly looked back to the screen in front of her, just in time to see her character fall down a pit. Sighing, she sat back. She had to wait for Korra to catch up and heal her to be able to do anything again. And knowing Korra's skill, Asami could just forfeit the match right there and then.

"Korra, can you revive me or are we losing?" Asami asked.

And no answer followed. Looking back to Korra's stream, Asami saw her pressing buttons furiously, eyebrows scrunched up. She was really trying hard. Meanwhile the chat had noticed the lag of response and was yelling her name, even pinging her.

"Guys, don't distract her." Asami said and the spam immediately slowed down.

"I'm doing it so shut up." Korra murmured again. Asami just raised her eyebrows and tried not to giggle too loudly. The other girl was really into the game.

A few moments later one of the enemies was defeated and Korra had finally gotten to Asami.

"Wait, why are you here?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

"I didn't see the trap and fell into it. Like five minutes ago." Asami answered.

"What? I've been carrying you so far? Who's the noob now?"

"You didn't carry anyone, I have to wait for a revive anyway. Those are the rules."

"Excuses." Asami rolled her eyes at Korra's smirk.

"So? Revive? At make it fast please." Asami said, her tone bossy. She still had the attitude of the MVP in this game. She was better at it after all.

But Korra didn't pay her any attention as she was focused on her game yet again. And as if Asami had said nothing, she moved her character a few meters to the side before continuing on the path to the last enemy. She didn't help her girlfriend at all. Just passed her by. Like a sign on the road. Woosh. She was gone.

"Wait... What?" Asami was confused. "Hey, Korra. Forgetting something? Me? Your teammate?"

"No." Korra said quietly, focusing on the game. "He is aiming at you. If I save you, he is going to snipe us both."

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Yep!" The chat went crazy with laughing emotes.

"Korra. You just started playing the game. Listen to the veteran here."

"You started it yesterday though." Korra bit back, her chat erupting in cheers and flame emotes. Asami was burned, she knew.

"You can't win."

"Watch me."

Asami was getting a bit riled up. Korra thought there was a second trap there but Asami was sure there wasn't. Sitting back, the girl watched her girlfriend advance towards sure death.

"Let's make a bet. If you die you gift ten subs to my chat. If you actually beat the enemy, I'll give ten to your chat." Asami proposed. Korra nodded, her tongue poking from her mouth again. That gave Asami an idea. "Keep that tongue in your mouth, Korra."

"Huh?" The girl asked while the chats on both her and Asami's stream went wild. They had an idea where this was going.

"Nothing, just your tongue is poking and it got me thinking."

"About what?" Korra asked absentmindedly. She really wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Meanwhile the chat began filling with ToS emotes.

"What other places do you poke your tongue at?" Asami said, looking at her camera and raising her eyebrows suggestively. She knew exactly what she was doing. Korra still didn't get it though. And the chat was having so much fun.

"What... Oh there he is."

"Who?" Asami asked. Korra wasn't cooperating at all.

"The enemy. I'll get him."

"Oh boy..." Asami sighed. She couldn't do anything still though.

But Korra stopped walking and turned towards Asami, switching to her long-ranged weapon. Asami jumped forward from her relaxed position, moving closer to the screen. No way! Was Korra about to shoot at her own teammate?

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sacrificing you for the greater good." Korra smirked before clicking the left button on her mouse. Asami's screen went black, statistics of the game popping up. The green-eyed facepalmed herself, looking to Korra's stream, shaking her head.

But surprisingly the enemy moved forward, revealing their position. Korra's plan had worked? Seconds later there was a second bang and the screen for a win popped up on both of Korra's and Asami's screens.

"The luck of the newbie." Asami murmured.

"What was that?" Korra asked smugly.

"I said that was pure luck. You just killed me!"

"Sacrificed you. For the win." Korra said happily, her chat spamming win and smug emotes.

"Wha... No... That was cheating." Asami was jealous on that win, she knew it. Still, she won points too so she shouldn't complain. But damn, it was a nice win and she was salty.

"Okay, next game!" Korra yelled. "And I'll tell you where else I poke my tongue later." She winked at the camera.

For once Asami was the one embarrassed on stream. Korra won the next three games by herself too. While the chat teased Asami without end. In the end she had to pay her side of the bet, albeit a bit forced to do so.

Ant later that week Korra showed Asami exactly where she poked her tongue in.


	16. Day 16: Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you call a group of homosexual lions?  
> ...a gay pride.
> 
> And after this (awful) joke, let's get to the chapter (where there might me more awful jokes, actually written by me)...

Good thing classes had ended early today. Now she could go _there_ without her parents questioning where she is. They would just think she is still at the university. Right. She had her alibi, she was safe. She just had to stay away from the TV cameras and news reporters. 

This was stressful. She hoped no one from her classes saw where she was going too. Didn't want any attention, most certainly not that kind of attention.

Well, she better hurry now or she was going to run out of time.

Asami let out a small sigh and gripped her bag's strap. Prides weren't scary, at least they didn't seem to be from what she's seen online. She could go to one. Nothing bad would happen. She was just going to meet more people like her there, it was a nice thing.

Her parents would never know where she's been.

And so Asami walked out of the campus, towards the nearby bus stop. She thought she was too frigid, walked weirdly. What if people knew where she was going? Were they glaring at her? Asami was panicking, she knew it. Quickly putting on her headphones, she played some of her favourite songs, trying to calm down and not overthink. Overthinking had let her to not going to the Pride last year. She was not going to repeat her mistake.

Five minutes later Asami was on the bus, getting closer and closer to her target. But then, two boys sat on the seats behind her and in the pause between two songs, Asami heard one of them ask a question.

"So to which one are we going? The Pride or the Anti-Gay protest?"

"It would be fun to rile up the gays but I don't wanna be seen there. Let's go to the Anti-Gay."

Just then Asami's music started playing again and she couldn't here the conversation anymore. Her eyes had widened from what she had heard though.

Yes, she knew there was an opposing protest every time there was a Pride, that was nothing new. But she didn't know there were people who would intentionally go to the Pride just to make trouble. She had never heard of this on the news before.

So maybe it wasn't as safe as she thought. Should she get off from the bus here and go home? 

A moment later she saw the boys getting ready for the next stop. So the protest was nearby. Asami, unlike the boys, didn't want to be seen anywhere near it. Looking away from them, she stayed in her seat, deciding to not move until she was at her destination.

She was not going to miss the Pride this year. No matter how spontaneous her decision to go was. She was going!

Four songs later she was about to get off from the bus. She looked around, other people were getting ready to do the same as her. Well of course, this was the bus' last stop. Question was how many of them would look at her weirdly when she began walking towards the park where the people were gathering for the Pride.

The doors opened and the people began getting out. Asami decided to not look at anyone. Just look forward. Don't pay attention to anyone. She still noticed most people walked in the opposite direction of her.

Doesn't matter. Go to the park.

And there she was. There were hundreds of people there, maybe even thousands. Guys, girls, old and young, even kids. And it was all so colourful. Balloons and flags were flying around in the wind, people were shouting and celebrating, music was blaring through some speakers somewhere in the sea of people.

It seemed like a different world compared to the quiet a few moments ago. Asami had never seen so many people in one place either. And so many policemen. Now that she looked around, she noticed them. They were there for protection, to make sure there were no fights and no trouble. Asami sighed, relieved.

She began walking closer to the loud music, noticing a stage a few hundred meters away. The music was coming from there. Yes, she had seen on Facebook that there were going to be guest singers. There were also small kiosks here and there, selling t-shirts, flags, pins and anything else that could have pride colours on it. People were buying stuff from there and immediately putting it on. There were also people with painted flags on their faces or arms.

There were groups of people, friends coming after school like Asami. There were couples too, most of them same-sex but there were some 'normal' couples too, Asami noticed. So maybe some straight people have joined the Pride too. Not hating but supporting.

And of course, there were the tv and news cameras, waiting at the ready. People with microphones were going around, asking random people questions. Asami had to be careful and stay away from them. Appearing on the tv screen now would be the worse thing possible.

"Miss, give me your bag." Came a voice from Asami's right.

"What..." She was about to yank her bag towards herself before noticing she was at something resembling an entrance between small fences, a man in a bright vest giving her a small smile. They had encircled the whole place so no one could enter unchecked. "Oh, yes, of course."

The man quickly looked around in it, making sure there were no weapons or whatever else was forbidden to bring. Soon he nodded at Asami and she took her bag back, walking into the proper Pride zone.

Asami could stay only an hour. She had to leave then because her parents were expecting her home. Which meant she was going to miss the walk through the center of the city. Still, she had made progress. Maybe she could stay for the walk next year.

Looking around the kiosks, Asami wanted to buy something to remember this day. She couldn't buy something big or obvious though. So maybe a pin would do.

Just like that, time passed by with Asami looking around, enjoying the party going around her, and for once not being afraid to show who she was (even putting her new pin on her shirt). The music was good, the people were kind, it was all great.

But Asami still didn't talk with anyone. It seemed everyone had a friend and talked with them. The girl didn't want to butt in. She wanted to make new friends, someone she could talk with, yes. But she was too afraid to begin a conversation. Why was she so shy and introverted...

Just then, trouble began.

A few meters behind Asami a girl screamed and then smoke began spreading. Some people panicked and began running, others began yelling.

"Intruders!"

"Where's the police?"

"Everyone get away from there!"

Asami just stayed and watched, frozen. Intruders? From the opposing protest? What, they had attacked them? Why?!

Suddenly a group of guys, dressed in black and with masks on their faces began entering the park. Three of them got to the nearest kiosk and began breaking it apart, kicking it down. The seller barely managed to get away. 

Asami still stood and watched. She couldn't move an inch.

She shouldn't have come here. It was all trouble. She knew it.

"Hey, over there."

"Wow, why isn't she running?"

"Stupid."

Those voices. The two boys from the bus. They started walking towards Asami. Her legs finally unfroze. She tried turning around but someone grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

What? Were they going to beat her up? Or worse? Asami was so scared. Everyone was running, shouting, crying. There was smoke. The police were just now noticing this mess.

"Hey, let her go!" A girl's voice. She sounded angry.

"Wha-" A backpack came flying, hitting the man on the head. His eyes rolled backwards and he fell down, letting go of Asami. She quickly walked backwards before trying to turn around and run.

She failed to get away again as she ran into someone again. Learning quickly, Asami swung her own bag backwards, ready for a strike.

"Oi, hey, don't." The girl in front of Asami lifted her hands, showing she was unarmed. Asami just blinked a few times, focusing on the blue eyes. Then the girl stepped to the side and Asami bolted forward, away from the trouble.

A few moments later Asami finally reached the end of the park. She got away. The police was there. She was safe. Then again she had thought so and before...

Putting her bag back on after drinking some water, Asami got ready to walk home. She had had enough adventures for one day. Then she remembered the pin. Better take if off and hide it in the bag before going home. Her parents didn't need to see it. Or anyone else really, now that the Pride was over.

But looking down at her shirt, Asami couldn't see the pin anywhere. Had she lost it? When that guy grabbed her? Great! Not that she'd want a memento from this awful event either. Well okay, it wasn't awful. At first. She had quite enjoyed it. Asami sighed, beginning to walk slowly away from the mess behind her.

"Wait, black hair, wait!" Asami turned around to see what was going on. Was someone calling her?

The girl from before was running towards her, backpack on one shoulder, waving her hand, panting from all the running and adrenaline.

"Oh." Asami sighed. The blue eyes.

"Leaving already?" The girl asked when she finally stopped in front of Asami.

"Yes, um... The Pride is over so..."

"It's not, we're still going to walk through the center of the city." The girl said excitedly. "Aren't you staying for that?"

"I didn't know." Asami said, now noticing that no one was actually leaving.

"Yeah, they caught the guys." The girl looked back to the park. "It should be all alright now. No need to go home."

"My parents would expect me though." Asami said quietly, looking down. She wasn't good with talking to strangers. And what even was eye contact? "Thanks for the help though."

"You're welcome. Good thing my books are heavy, huh?" The girl chuckled and Asami finally gave a small smile. "Oh yes. Is this yours?"

Asami looked to the outstretched hand of the girl, the pin she had bought in it.

"Yes! Where did you find it?" She asked while taking it from the girl.

"Must've fallen after you bumped into me. Sorry, I stepped on it, didn't see it at first." 

"No, thank you for giving it to me. Really." Asami blushed noticing how the girl was grinning at her, ruffling her short hair. Was she embarrassed too?

"Well then, I won't hold you up anymore." The girl took a step back. Suddenly Asami wanted to stay longer.

"Yeah, right." She said. "Have fun."

"Thanks. And you don't get in trouble." And with that the girl ran back to the people getting ready for the rest of the Pride.

Seconds later Asami's hand flew up and she hit her forehead. She was such an idiot! Why didn't she ask the girl for a name...

Kicking a small rock with her foot, Asami turned back around and resumed walking home. Honestly, such an idiot. The girl even brought her pin. You know, after probably saving her life. And all Asami could say was thank you. Idiot!

Oh yes, she still had to hide the pin in her bag. She unzipped one of the smaller pockets in it and was about to throw the pin in when she noticed it. A small paper, folded and pierced on the pin's needle. Asami hadn't noticed it before. Was it sold like that? She got the paper and unfolded it, deciding to see what it was. Her eyes widened once again.

There were only three lines written on the paper. One was a phone number. And the other two...

'I'm Korra.  
Call if you need a professional backpack thrower.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amnesia - Continued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830694) by [MindIfImAWeirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindIfImAWeirdo/pseuds/MindIfImAWeirdo)




End file.
